Promises Kept
by xox Moony xox
Summary: Sequel to Caught in the Rain. 8 years ago Draco made Ginny a promise, and she did the same for him. But just when Ginny had convinced herself he'd never come back to her, an unexpected visitor shows up at her door. Is it too late for them?
1. Family Life

Disclaimer: OK for the first time ever I'm going just do one for the whole story, 'cause I can't be bothered with it every chapter. Harry Potter does not belong to me; it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Anything else that's mentioned, such as lyrics of songs, poetry, famous quotes etc., aren't mine either. I will mention their respective owners as they appear.

A/N: I have currently been inspired by a truly wonderful fic, _The Past Didn't Go Anywhere _by Fearthainn (story number=359608), not that I'm stealing… I just liked one of her ideas; I give her full credit. The idea is starting the beginning of each chapter with a quote, or lyric of some kind, and I really liked that.

Anyway here is it kiddies, the sequel to _Caught in the Rain_; I present to you _Promises Kept_. If you're looking at this and haven't read _Caught in the Rain_ I suggest you check that out first, you don't have to, but it would be helpful to you. Oh and for those of you who asked, 'when's this sequel?' how about a day later, that good enough for you? ;) Also don't expect it to get into the main plot of the story straight away, I want to take my time with it…

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 1

__

Family Life

I took it all for granted

But how was I to know

That you'd be letting go

Now it cuts like a knife

But it feels so right

It cuts like a knife

But it feels so right

~ Bryan Adams, Cuts Like a Knife

****

August 2006

Lemon drops and barley sugars. A small glass bowl sat in the centre of a highly decorated table filled to the brim with Muggle hardboiled sweets. Rhubarb and custards, pineapple rock, mint humbugs, anything you could think of. Beside it there was a silver tray laid out with slabs of dark chocolate, liquorice sticks, and slices of freshly picked strawberries. And then directly in the centre sat a large frosted glass pitcher of home-made lemonade.

The garden was in full bloom, and butterflies fluttered back and forth between lilac bushes, and sweet scented white roses. Small bumblebees were busying themselves darting around in search of the brightest flower. Pink, blue, red, purple, orange, and white flowers filled the pots sat idly on the porch, and each of the beds was a sight for sore eyes.

The small flowing steam at the end of a stretch of fresh green grass bubbled madly in the late afternoon sun. Beams of sun glinting off the surface and bouncing around in small golden spots across the sweeping branches of the willow trees. The leaves rustled calmly in the gently breeze and swallows swooped down weaving in and out of the clusters of green leaves.

At night the sky was usually so clear that you could see every constellation of stars, twinkling madly in the abyss of black. You could lie there for hours and forget about the complications of real life and float away, lost in dreams, lost in hopes of a different world, lost in mercy's only God could give. There was nothing wrong with the world at that moment in time; in fact you could say it was perfect. One could be content, smile at the beauty of everything, and laugh at the silliest of things. Perfection though was different in everyone's eyes.

You can live to forget. You can forget to live. Change two things around and everything's different. Such as who you fall in love with, who you marry, who you choose to begin a family with. The person you though you'd do this with disappears, it's hard to move on at first, but it needs to be done. If you live in the past you begin to regret it, and regret is a terrible thing.

The sun was high in the sky and for August in Ottery St. Catchpole it seemed almost too hot to bear. Why Molly had chosen a hot August day for a family gathering no one knew. And why she had chosen to hold it at her daughter's house remained even more of a mystery. The entire Weasley clan now consisted of around twenty, a few more than the original nine who lived at the Burrow.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and of course Ginny. The _real _Weasley family. After that there were the gained second halves of certain family members. There was Bill's wife Lana, a tall and blonde chess player, with hefty curves. Charlie's finance of three years Millie, who had flowing auburn hair almost so red it put the Weasleys to shame. Percy had surprising managed to reel Penelope in and the two were sharing a house near Hogsmeade, and only came down for holidays. The twins were still single (a surprise to no one as they were still up to their shenanigans), but looking ferociously. Ron, it seemed had had a change of heart about Hermione and they'd parted ways only in March. They were still close friends though, inseparable.

Finally there was Ginny. For two year's straight, one in Hogwarts, one out of Hogwarts, she'd been single… sworn off men altogether. Eventually she found herself her own life and settled down with Colin Creevey in June 2002. They wed six months later in December, and saved up gradually to buy a house near to her parents.

After that there were the children, Bill and Lana's two, Rick aged ten and Jasmine aged seven. Charlie and Millie's daughter, Crystal aged four, and then Ginny and Colin's daughter Poppy, who had only just turned three two weeks gone.

On that particular day at Ginny's home there were a few other stragglers so to speak. Mrs Weasley had invited Harry and Hermione, I mean how could she not, they _were_ close friends of the family after all. Naturally Harry had brought along Cho Chang, who he'd been dating for around three years now, and then they'd brought their two-year-old son, Jack. Hermione had been sitting in silence for almost the entire afternoon until her now good friend Susan Bones had arrived, Hermione worked with her at the Ministry of Magic, and they'd become rather close rather quickly. Lastly Fred had invited Angelina Johnson, and the twins were keeping her mildly entertained.

Ginny stretched out on the rug she'd been lying on, watching Ron playing with Poppy and Jack near the end of the garden, Hermione and Susan were crouched down on the grass near him calling to the children. On the odd occasion Ginny felt sorry for Ron, she knew how much he wanted children but sadly when he and Hermione had been together she'd been concentrating so hard on her career she told him that they couldn't possible have any children, not even one. Now though, he seemed perfectly content in playing with everyone else's, at least that way he could give them back at the end of the day.

In ways the vision of Poppy and Jack together reminded Ginny of herself and Harry. Not that Poppy had red hair, in fact she had strawberry blonde hair which was inkling on a mousy brown and smouldering dark eyes, but she had the trademark dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Jack was the spitting image of his father, piecing green eyes, soft black hair that fell across his face in a mess. He was probably one of the sweetest children Ginny had ever laid eyes on.

Raising her eyebrows Ginny stifled a laugh as she noticed that Ron was attempting to flirt with Susan, Hermione had just sighed overdramatically thrown her hands into the air and stomped off moodily. The two redheads were looking after her with confusion filling their faces, but soon went back to laughing and grinning at each other wildly.

Lying back slowly Ginny felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. They'd spent almost the entire week like this is the garden, obviously though on the other six days there hadn't been children running around madly, and parents almost burning down the terrace on the side of the house by trying to light the barbecue. You couldn't complain though, it was moments such as that that made life worth living, knowing you had so many people who cared about you.

'What time is it?' Ginny mumbled, nuzzling down a little as she began to feel the sun burning at her face. So much for not getting sun burnt. She screwed her eyes up and made a noise of protest as Colin moved his arms to look at his watch, he didn't reply though, he just got up and Ginny fell back onto the rug. She grunted and opened her eyes, immediately being blinded by the sun, she put her hand up to guard it and glanced at the retreating form of her husband with a pout. '_Hey_! Where do you think _you're_ going?'

Colin spun on the spot, his brown eyes fixing on her face. He smiled at her gently and then shuffled his feet a little. 'I'll be back in a second,' he told her quietly. Ginny raised an inquisitive eyebrow then shrugged dismissvely, burying her head in the rug, her red hair falling across her face.

After a while Ginny became annoyed with her hair and blew a strand of it away, a moment later she heard more footfalls go past her head. Then distinctive squeals come from over near the porch. It was Hermione. Opening lazy eyes she looked that way, but could only see a crowd of eager people gathered around something. Ginny moved to get to her feet, then when she was almost at standing she felt someone's arms on her waist and they lifted her up and carried over to everyone else. She glanced upward and at one of her brother's faces, she smiled at him. 'Thank you, Charlie,' said Ginny quickly.

As they neared the group she could hear Hermione's voice better, she was screeching things such as; 'Oh Harry, it's beautiful,' 'Have you told her yet?' 'Does she know?' 'She'll love it'. Ginny jumped through the crowd as Charlie put her down, she shoved George and Angelina out of the way to get a closer look. And she couldn't have been more shocked, Harry was stood grinning ear to ear, his green eyes lit up brighter than Ginny had ever seen. Hermione was beside him holding a small ring box continuing to ask her questions, Ron was stood on the other side of him smiling and occasionally doing a nice impression of a goldfish.

Ginny stepped forward quickly and pulled the box from Hermione's hands, it was beautiful. The ring sat inside the box nested in red velvet, there was an exquisite sapphire cut into a heart shape, surrounded by clusters of twinkling diamonds. 'You're going to ask Cho to… to…?' It was all she could manage.

Green eyes looked at her and Harry smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. 'Yeah Gin, I am,' he said softly. 'We've been together three years, though it was about time I—'

'Of course it is,' Mrs Weasley interrupted, 'I'd had enough of the two of you living in sin.' Ginny's mother did have her morals, and having children when you weren't married was one of them. She'd been mad with Charlie of course for having his daughter Crystal, but luckily Molly had fallen in love with the child and was ecstatic when Charlie had asked Millie to marry him a year later. Now she was waiting for the wedding.

Harry brows furrowed and he laughed lightly, Ginny knew that he had very different ideas when it came to matters such as that. 'You can die happy,' he muttered then stepped away from Ginny taking the ring and heading towards the house. Cho was inside and had been for the past hour. As Harry disappeared through the door, the throngs of the Weasley family erupted into loud chatter and whispering.

Finding Colin's arms around her waist once more Ginny leant her head back a little, her cheek brushing against his as he lowered his head. 'That was a surprise, huh?' Colin mused, whispering softly into her ear. 'Oh, Dennis is stopping by tomorrow with Eleanor... I think they're bringing the baby along too.'

'Tracy?' Ginny whispered back as she searched her mind for the name of their baby. 'Oh, no… I mean Tammy, yes?' Colin nodded, so she continued, 'Will they be staying here for the night?' Again he nodded. 'Oh OK I just needed to know because Harry's staying tonight with Cho and Jack, so they'll still be here tomorrow.' Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. 'God I'm just thinking that if Harry asks Cho to marry him… I mean what if she says no.'

Colin seemed shocked she'd even suggested it. 'I don't think she'd say no, Ginny. Come on, anyone can see how in love the two of them are. Maybe I could ask for photos later, give an exclusive to the Daily Prophet…' he trailed off gradually like he was in a dream.

'_Don't you dare_!' Ginny said quickly and slapped his arm. 'They're our friends! They deserve their privacy… so you better not, unless of course Harry suggests it, then I'll allow you.' She glanced up into his eyes before spinning around and resting her hands against his chest. 'Promise me, please.' Pouting Ginny stood on her tiptoes so their noses touched. 'Please.'

He looked to the sky dramatically and bit his lip; making out it was a tough decision. 'Fine, fine…. I'll leave them to it, I won't go nosing in their business, and I'll help baby-sit Jack next week when Harry and Cho go away.'

'Yay!' Ginny grinned and jumped up and down a few times before kissing him quickly on the lips. 'Thank you, I'll make this up to you.' She kissed him again gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he moved his arms around her waist. Ginny tried not to laugh as she heard Ron catcalling from the other side of the garden, a chorus of gagging sounds on Rick and Jasmine's behalf followed this up. Pulling away she felt her cheeks redden. 'We'll leave this until later, OK,' she whispered.

'Yeah, you can count on it.' Colin smiled brightly and let his wife go, turning his attention over to Mr Weasley who was waving him over. 'Oh look, your father's gone mad again,' he said dismissively then grinned devilishly at her, 'I'll go and talk to him.'

Ginny smiled to answer him then looked out across the garden, she was thankful it hadn't been raining; otherwise the grass would have just been a sea of mud thanks to the many people walking over it. She laughed to herself a little as she recollected an incident with the tap on the back wall only a month ago.

'This yours?' A gentle female voice came from behind her, and Ginny turned around to come face-to-face with Susan. The ex-Hufflepuff was holding Poppy tightly, the youngster balancing perfectly on her hip, where Susan was bouncing her gently. Poppy giggled a little gurgling the words, 'Mummy.' Susan smiled and handed her over to Ginny.

'Thanks for bringing Pop back; I was beginning to think my _idiot_ of a brother was going to runaway with her.' Ginny laughed and shook her head as she lifted Poppy up onto her shoulders. Poppy wriggled a little and then started pulling at her mums hair, Ginny winced. 'Never have children,' she told Susan quickly, 'It kills you.'

'But you love me really, mummy,' Poppy said in a singsong voice as she tugged hard on one of Ginny's curls in her hair.

Batting at her daughters hands Ginny screwed her eyes up a moment before turning her attention to Susan again. 'You seem to be getting rather cosy with my brother so I saw.' She smiled and arched one of her brows a little. 'Don't help him get at 'Mione, it's not nice.'

'I wasn't... Ron and I just get along rather well.' Susan casually walked over one of the flowerbeds and bent down a little to smell one of the yellow rose bushes. 'It's not my fault he constantly flirts with me… I suppose he does it more when we're around Hermione but—'

'Wait,' interrupted Ginny. She shrugged slightly and then put Poppy down on the grass, the young girl immediately made a dash over to the other children. Ginny watched her for a second and then looked back at Susan. 'You see him constantly? I never knew… he kept that one a secret.' Shaking her head she chuckled with amusement.

'We meet for coffee sometimes when he's over by the Ministry, I don't know how it happened. He dropped by the office one day looking for Hermione and she was out, so I told him he could wait and we got talking,' Susan explained, 'all purely coincidental.'

Ginny laughed again, her amusement growing. 'I'm sure it was, and the fact that he used to date 'Mione doesn't bother you in the slightest?'

'Why should it?'

'I mean come on, if you're going to shag anyone why does it have to be your colleague's ex?' she asked rather reprimanding. 'Seems like you—'

Susan removed her hand from the rose she'd been looking at and eyed Ginny suspiciously as she cut her off. 'Ron and I, we're _not_ dating… we've never even talked about it. We're just friends.' The redhead's green eyes clouded a little and she bit down on her lip before continuing. 'He asked me out about two weeks ago actually but I told him I couldn't because of Hermione. She _is_ my closet friend and it wouldn't be fair to her, I know she's still getting over the break-up.'

'She is, yeah,' Ginny agreed and gave a stern nod. 'Do you like him?' she ventured, 'you know in that way, because if you're not doing it to get at 'Mione or anything… well, I guess you have my blessing so to speak.' Smiling genuinely she crouched down to scoop Jack up into her arms; he'd been crawling towards them for the past few minutes. 'Are your mummy and daddy still inside, hun?' she asked him softly then turned her attentions to Susan. 'I'll talk to you later, better take Jack back to his daddy.' Ginny held Jack against her chest, and he laid his head against her shoulder. 'Good luck with my brother... I doubt you'll need it though.'

Smiling gratefully Susan went back to examining the roses as Ginny trotted off across the garden towards a group of her family. She stopped next to them, looking around the faces, Bill, Lana, Millie, Percy, and Penelope. 'Has anyone seen Harry since he went inside to Cho?' she asked. 'Where's Charlie?' she added quickly looking at Millie.

Millie rolled her eyes and shook her head, her silky red hair falling across her forehead. 'He's talking to your father and Colin, your dads raving about Muggle cameras or something. I got fed up of listening to them.'

'Oh.' Ginny groaned a little and shifted Jack on her shoulder as Lana came over and ran her fingers through his black hair. Everyone had habits of fussing over Jack, he was just the kind of kid you looked at and thought, _I need to hug that child._ 'Seen Harry?' she asked again.

'No sorry, wished I had though; I want to know what Cho said.' Millie smiled brightly and detached herself from the group, as did Lana. 'That girl's lucky.'

Lana nodded enthusiastically. 'I mean come on, what girl can scream to the world, "I'm marrying Harry Potter", it's got to be a thrill a minute ride with him.' The blonde was smiling so brightly Ginny felt a little intimidated, so she just bit her lip and nodded. Trust her to fall into a Harry Potter appraisal, all she wanted to know was where he was.

'Well thanks for your help,' she huffed and turned away from them and thren over towards the house. As she reached the patio she spotted Ron headingr towards Susan. '_Ron_!' called Ginny and she jogged over. Her brother spun around and smiled at her then down at Jack. 'I need to talk to you about something,' she said wheezing slightly.

Ron raised an eyebrow and took Jack from her arms, cradling the black haired child against his side. 'Think you should stop running around, Gin,' he said staring at her.

She nodded in reply and sucked in the air rapidly, trying to catch her breath. 'I'll – be –OK – in – a – minute.' Pulling her red hair back off her face Ginny crouched down. 'Jesus Ginny, you're only twenty-four get some exercise,' she told herself.

Her brother laughed a little and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. 'What did you want to talk to me about? Is it important?'

'Not important as such.' Ginny straightened up and clipped her hair up onto her head. 'I just wanted to say something to you about Susan.'

'Oh?'

Staring blankly a moment Ginny realised he wasn't going to say anything else, just turn all his attention to Jack and whisper things to him which made the two year old squeal with excitement. 'Well if you're not going to listen to me, I won't bother.'

'I'm listening,' Ron replied impassively.

'Good.' Ginny nodded and looked at him seriously. 'Susan likes you Ron… and I know that you asked her out and she said no, but I think you should ask her again, because she does _really_ like you… and I mean she likes you _a lot_.'

Ron went to cross his arms but then realised he had Jack clinging to him, so he chose to just glare at her instead. 'And how do _you_ know that?' he asked bitterly. 'She said no to me Gin, I think I got the point the first time… so I'd rather save myself the embarrassment.' He laughed dryly. 'I could just imagine it you know, Harry goes home engaged and I go home with another rejection… I'd rather not.'

'Ron stop being stubborn and ask her!' growling Ginny placed her hands on her hips. 'Don't force me to do it for you, because that's just pathetic.' She tapped her fingers against the thin fabric of her robes. '4th year, Hogwarts, Yule Ball, ring any bells…? Harry had to find a date for you because you acted like such an _idiot_ after asking Fleur out.' She sighed closing her eyes, and then put on her most understanding voice, 'Poor 'Mione…'

'Don't start that again…' He threw an idle glance to Jack. 'Were you looking for Harry, because I can take Jack back to him if you would like, got nothing else to do.'

'Oh yes you do,' Ginny insisted then marched forward and practically prised Jack from Ron's side. '_Go ask her_!' she growled at her brother once more before turning around and heading into the house.

Ginny walked in through the back door and was immediately met by another group of people, this one being her father, Colin, and Charlie. She sighed heavily as she passed them and shook her head; Colin was explaining how a Muggle camera worked to her father. Ducking through the archway into her chintzy living room she almost walked straight into Hermione, who smiled at her brightly before heading out to the garden. She continued her journey and then found her mother, Harry, Cho, Fred, George, and Angelina crushed around the dinning table talking loudly.

Placing little Jack down carefully the youngster called out immediately, 'Mummy! Auntie Ginny found me!'

Cho turned around her black hair falling down across her face in a majestic sweep, and her chocolate brown eyes glittering. She looked down at Jack and held her hand to him, Ginny couldn't but help stare at Cho's hand, Harry's ring was sitting neatly on her ring finger, it seemed to look so right there. Little Jack half crawled, half walked over to his mother, and she picked him up effortlessly. 'Thanks, Ginny,' she said quietly.

Ginny smiled a little but soon noticed they weren't going to say anything else to her, they seemed so wrapped up in everything. She cast a glance to the window to see Ron and Susan sat on the swing in one of the trees at the end of the garden, they looked deep in conversation. She only hoped that he'd asked her or was talking everything out at least. Shuffling her feet and digging them into the carpet as she walked Ginny moved back into the kitchen and perched herself on the counter, watching her father and husband engaged in some stupid wistful conversation about how Muggle pictures didn't move. She hadn't seen her father that excited in a while, unfortunately Colin only encouraged him.

She sighed, and a little more heavily than she'd wanted to. Charlie looked up at her and smiled as he walked over to her. He lifted himself to sit on the counter beside her. 'Is everything OK?' he asked her gently.

Ginny shrugged. 'Oh you know, it's fine… I'm just being ignored like usual, no one to talk to, and everyone's wrapped up in their own stuff. Want to explain why this always happens to me at family gatherings?' She glanced up at his face hopefully. 'No one else, it's just always me.' Sighing for around the fiftieth time she leant her elbows on her knees and watched her husband grinning brightly. 'Sometimes think that…' She closed her eyes and trailed off.

'That…?' Charlie pushed. 'Think that, what?'

'People in this family are sore at me still… over that thing.' She dropped her head onto her hands and frowned grumpily as her father laughed loudly, throwing his head back a little. 'Not like I blame them though.'

Charlie raised a brow and placed his hand on her back gently. 'Ginny, you didn't tell everyone remember, half of the people here today don't even know… Mum and dad don't, Percy, Lana, Millie—'

'I know that…' Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back up abruptly, chewing on her lip she slapped her legs before jumping off the counter. 'It doesn't matter; I'm going to go find 'Mione.' She paused halfway to the door and spun back, scratching her arm. 'You don't think Harry and Cho could stay with you tonight do you…? I mean I'd ask Ron but I think he wants some time with Susan.' She grinned at him expectantly. 'Colin and me, we need some quality time.'

'As much as I'd love to help my sister to get her quality nookie time, I'm not going home tonight. Millie thought we could stay in a hotel and then take Crystal over to mums tomorrow.' Charlie smiled genuinely and shrugged a shoulder. 'Sorry, Ginny.'

She shook her head dismissively. 'Doesn't matter. When are you heading back to Romania?' she asked with a laugh, 'I know how Crystal loves her dragons.'

Charlie laughed and got down off the counter walking out into the garden along with Ginny. 'She's worse than I was at her age… worse than me at _this_ age, and I love them.' He chuckled. 'Last week she asked Millie if she could have a Norwegian Ridgeback for her fifth birthday, Mill almost had a heart attack. This was after Harry had told her about Hagrid's dragon back in his 1st Year, Crystal loves Harry to bits.'

'Everyone does though don't they,' she said rather bitterly.

'Am I detecting jealousy, Gin?' laughed Charlie as he hugged his sister a little.

'No!' she said quick to protest. She wasn't jealous of Harry, she was just annoyed that her family made more of a big deal over things Harry did than things she did. Obviously she loved Harry like brother, acted as an Auntie to his son, and acted as civil as possible towards Cho, although Ginny was sure Cho didn't like her. 'Why is everyone more fussed that Harry's getting married than they were when I was? I mean surely as I'm the only girl of the family it should have been a big deal… Guess I don't understand is all.'

'You do know that mum wanted you to marry Harry back when you were dating?' Charlie sat down at the picnic table out back resting his feet on the bench; he looked at her for a minute before continuing. 'She had the whole thing planned out… where it was being held, which dress shop to take you to, who to invite… she was at a loss when you broke up with him.'

Dropping her head onto the table, Ginny rested her hands down flat on either side of it. 'I couldn't stay with him, he was smothering, I told mum that! It was only three months, anyone would have though it was serious.'

'Wasn't it?'

'Don't know Charlie, didn't then, don't now.'

'Anyway,' he began, getting off the subject quickly for her, 'that's why all the fuss, mum wanted that to be you.'

'Well, it wasn't.' Ginny looked back up sighing as she surveyed the scene playing out in her garden. 'She needs to get over it, I moved on, I'm happily married, have been for almost four years… I have a three-year-old daughter, whom I love with my heart and soul. My life's just peachy.' The last comment came out so questioningly Ginny even shocked herself; she closed her eyes and waited for Charlie to say something. But he didn't, he stayed silent waiting for her to speak again. 'I don't want to talk about it,' she said quietly and got up walking across the garden.

Wrapping her arms around herself Ginny came to a stop by the steam and crouched down to sit on the soft grass. Settling herself she put her head in her hands laying down on her front, and then watched the water flow across pebbles and rocks. It kept her occupied for around five minutes until she started getting bored. The redhead rolled over to lie on her back and closed her eyes just feeling the evening sun against her skin.

Seconds passed into minutes, minutes into hours and she gradually drifted to sleep lying there. She heard one last thing before she drifted away...

'_Fred, drop that child_!'

It was Hermione.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Like? Hoping so. Well I'm trying to make each of the chapters a lot longer for this sequel, and I actually really enjoyed writing that. It's something different for me, and there are lots of new characters to play with. Anyway **REVIEW** and stay tuned!

I'm thinking I'll bring our Draco back next chapter, what do y'all think? Yes? No? Don't care either way…? Well you're all just gonna have to wait and see anyway…


	2. Haunting Memories

A/N: Will y'all wait for the appearance of Draco? Not everything can just be slap-bang straight there in your face all the time. It's gonna take time, it's gonna be worth it, I want to make this a proper story.

Sorry about the lyrics beginning this one, they were having a Michael Jackson countdown on _MTV Hits _because of his birthday, I couldn't resist it. Never realised just how much I love his music until now.

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 2

__

Haunting Memories

__

What about sunrise  
What about rain  
What about all the things  
That you said we were to gain...  
What about killing fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the things  
That you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice  
The crying Earth the weeping shores?

~ Michael Jackson, Earth Song

The first thing Virginia Weasley - she'd decided to keep her name - did when she woke up in the morning was to fix herself a cup of tea, Colin too if he was there. Usually he left for work around eight o' clock. This morning he was there, enjoying the last of his holiday. He was going back this afternoon though; all he'd wanted to do was help her when Harry's family left and Dennis' arrived. Eleanor usually made a fuss if Colin wasn't there when they arrived, something about not caring enough about his brother. Ginny knew otherwise.

Colin loved his brother almost as much as he loved her, he proved it every time the family stopped around as well. Eleanor was blind to it nevertheless and spent the time paying too much attention to Tammy. She was a very over protective mother. Very overbearing also. Tammy was always dressed head to toe in designer Muggle wear, as far as Ginny knew Dennis couldn't afford it, so she assumed Eleanor must have a small fortune hidden away in the volts of Gringotts.

Moaning as she opened her eyes, Ginny brought a shaky hand up to rub her eyes, she was very thankful they had a guestroom. In the past she'd had to share with Cho, which had been a nightmare, the Seeker had spent the entire night snipping at her, and saying how Ginny hadn't been able to hold onto Harry. Ginny hadn't wanted to hold onto Harry, they'd simply drifted apart, if truth were told they never should have been together in the first place, much better off as friends. The relationship had never even got that serious that they'd slept together. Ginny at nineteen had been extremely confused, Harry at twenty had just been lonely, and then one night he'd admitted his feeling to her. Things had radiated from there.

The three months in which they'd shared had been extremely sweet. Tender kisses, evenings out, Harry buying her roses once a week. She'd grown tired, he'd grown tired, and their feelings dwindled away as acquaintances did. It had all been for the best. On occasions she could say she did still have the odd hidden feeling for him, such as last night, knowing that Harry was engaged did make her feel a little strange. Ginny couldn't put a finger on the feeling though. She couldn't say she was jealous. She couldn't say she still loved him. She just… cared. Probably just as a friend, but it didn't matter, she was married, he was engaged, and everything was over.

Ginny dropped her hand and then peeled the pale blue sheets off herself, trudging over to the mirror she groaned as she caught sight of her reflection. She lifted her fingers to her head and trailed them through the tangled excuse for her hair, last night it had been sat in neat spirals. What had happened? Shaking her head she stepped up closer examining her eyes. Were they bags under them? She sighed pressing herself against it to get a better look, and then she spotted it. _No, no, no, no, no, no…_ she thought, _that can't be a wrinkle!_ Trailing her finger along the line, hopefully just a laughter line, she bit her lip. _Getting on now, Gin,_ she told herself.

With a dismissive shrug she took her eyes from the mirror, picked up her dressing gown from the end of the bed, and then walked out of the room and toward the kitchen to make her morning cup of tea. Ginny pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked into the small room, there was a fireplace in the corner sat behind a grate, and then a round wooden table in the centre of the room. Laughing a little as she caught sight of the cow Poppy had crayoned onto the paint work by the door, she shook her head and turned towards the table. She jumped back a little. Cho was sat quietly, fully clothed, her legs crossed, with a mug of steaming coffee between her hands.

Ginny shut the kitchen door behind herself and turned back to Cho. 'Good morning,' she said softly moving over to the counter, pulling her wand from the sleeve of her dressing gown, and then boiling the kettle with a simple wave.

Cho remained silent until a tap came from the window. 'There's an owl out there,' she whispered before lifting her mug to her lips and taking a careful sip. 'Been there about twenty minutes,' she added and then took another sip. Cho put the mug onto the wooden surface then picked up her wand, which was laid beside her hands, pointed it at her hair and waved it gently. Ginny cast a sidelong glance and watched as Cho's masses of black hair worked their way into a careful French plait, succouring itself tightly with a red rose tie.

Reverting her attention to the window Ginny turned the kettle off and walked over, pushing it open and almost knocking the owl off the window ledge. She stared at the owl as it swooped into the room landing on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. It was a tawny owl, brown feathers, which were smooth and neat. Ginny looked at Cho and both girls shrugged in unison as the owl stuck its leg out. Leaning forward Cho took the piece of parchment from it and passed it over to Ginny.

She took it and moved to sit down in one of the empty chairs, the tawny hooted at her expectantly. 'You can wait,' muttered Ginny softly as she took the small piece of silver ribbon from around the parchment. She put it down gently and then unrolled the aged paper, smoothing it out across the tabletop. Cho leant in closer to look as Ginny read it gradually.

__

Where are you?

Never forgot you…

This love is forever…

'_Is that it_? Is that all there was?' The inquisitive Seeker asked after reading over the few words on the page.

Ginny shrugged again and turned the parchment over, there was nothing on the back, it was completely blank. 'That's it,' she replied. Sighing she put it down on the table and glanced at the owl. 'Where'd you come from?' she asked it, stroking its feathers gently with her fingers.

'Might not be yours,' Cho suddenly piped up, 'It could be for Harry, another one of those obsessive girls that follow him around, maybe.' She shook her head. 'They could have at least had the decency to sign it or write who is was to, you know.' She leant forward again and picked it up. 'Want me to show it to him, he might recognise the handwriting or something.'

'_No_!' Ginny snatched the letter from the older girl's hand. 'I don't want Colin to see it, and especially not Eleanor this afternoon, she gets a bit meddlesome.'

Cho rolled her eyes and Ginny got a glimpse at how long her eyelashes really were. 'I remember from last time I stayed here with Harry, remind me never to come to your family gatherings again,' she said sharply then rose from her chair, picking up a crust of bread from the counter left there from last night, and tossing it to the tawny owl.

The owl sprung from the back of the chair gripping the bread with its beak tightly and shot back out of the window, spreading its wings and soaring up into the clouds. Ginny laughed and then got up hiding the letter underneath the cookie jar, and out of reach.

'OK, well, I'm going to get showered,' Ginny said quickly wanting to escape the clutches of Cho. 'If Colin gets up tell him where I am.' She smiled, reached for the kettle and poured a mug of hot water. Putting it down again, she took a teabag from the relevant jar with her other hand and dropped it into the mug, then pulled open the fridge getting out the milk and putting a little in the mug along with the tea. She glanced around. Where was the sugar?

Almost automatically Cho stuck her hand out, sugar jar clutched tightly in her fingers. 'That milk from Colin's father?' she questioned gently as Ginny took the sugar from her. Chuckling to herself Ginny chose not to answer. She spooned her sugar into the mug, took out the teabag, and then started for the kitchen door.

But the tall form of Ron blocked her path.

Ginny looked up at him with raised eyebrows as he spoke. 'Mornin' all,' he said cheerily, pushed past her, and then made a grab for the kettle. She turned around slowly to watch him. He looked a mess. His red hair was all tangled, and a few pieces of it were sticking up, his eyes were still reddened from sleep, and the robes he'd been wearing last night were wrinkled dreadfully.

'May I ask why you're in my house at nine in the morning?' she muttered and leant against the doorframe, warming her hands around her mug, as she continued to watch her brother. 'Because you're not _meant_ to be here,' she added, though it was more to mentally remind herself of that fact.

'Asked Colin,' grumbled Ron as he flicked his wand over to the other side of the kitchen. A mug picked itself up from the mug tree and floated its way over to Ron. 'Last night, you know when you'd fallen asleep at the end of the garden. Poor little sleepy Gin.' He sniggered.

Ginny sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair, before trying to stifle a yawn, it was unsuccessful. 'Well I'm perfectly rested now, thank you. Did you sleep on the couch?'

'Yep, _and_ Hermione did.'

'Hermione?' She blinked a few times standing up straight again, and sipping at her tea. 'Hermione and you? You two shared the couch? Whatever for…?'

Ron grinned at her devilishly and went back to making his tea in silence. Grabbing hold of the mug that was now floating about two inches from his head and filling it with boiling water. 'Think you can figure that out Gin,' he muttered eventually, chuckling as he said it.

Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her cup, she gripped it with the other hand tightly and glared at him sharply. '_No, Ron_! No, no, no, no, _no_! Please tell me _you_ didn't…' She felt her grip on her mug loosen again as her brother nodded. 'Oh my God!' Then she felt herself visibly gag. 'You did _that _on my couch…? Well you can pay for the cleaning next—'

'Relax Gin,' Ron interrupted spinning around, 'I was kidding, Hermione slept on the couch, and I slept in one of the armchairs… _nothing_ happened.' He raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Well, not with her anyway.'

'God, you're sickening,' Ginny let out a heavy breath and slammed her mug onto the table, which caused Cho to jump up several inches in her seat and spill a little of her coffee. 'I'm taking a shower!' She spun around and stomped out of the kitchen.

'I was joking!' Ron's voice came from the other side of the wall. Ginny only giggled before walking into the bathroom.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ron shrugged and picked up his mug, and then sat down at the table with Cho. He stared at her for a long moment, watching her as she finished off the remainder of whatever was in her cup. He'd admit it, he was jealous of Harry in some sense, then again he always _had_ been. Harry Potter, world famous wizard. It wasn't like he'd done anything amazing, only defeated Lord Voldemort twice. _Big deal_, Ron thought a moment, _I could have done that_.

He mentally slapped himself and looked down into his cup. Enough petty jealousy about Harry, eight years of it was too much as it was. Ron just couldn't help it. Picking up his mug he threw down the contents, wincing as the hot liquid burned his throat a little. He looked back at Cho. 'You're up early,' he said.

The dark haired girl raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in his direction, and shrugged her shoulders delicately. 'Jack got me up around eight, just though it wasn't worth going back to bed.' She stared down into her cup and screwed her nose up a little as Ron watched. 'Harry's getting him ready; I think we're leaving in about an hour.'

'Oh OK, me too I guess, wanted to head to the Ministry with Hermione.' Nodding a few times he got up from the table taking his mug with him, and grabbing hold of Cho's as he walked past. He put them in the sink and sighed, he couldn't be bothered. Turning back Ron watched Cho for a moment as she twiddled her wand around her fingers. 'Everything OK? You seem a little far out today…' he asked her suddenly.

For the second time that morning she jumped in her seat, and then looked over her shoulder at him. 'I'm perfectly fine, thank you,' said Cho softly and she flicked a strand of her black hair from her eyes. She sighed a little and went back to twiddling her wand.

Ron kept staring at her again until he noticed someone walk into the kitchen; he looked up and was greeted by Hermione's smiling face. She still looked tired, but on the most part she looked ready to face another crazy day at the Ministry. 'Morning 'Mione,' he said with a grin as she walked over to him. She leant over him to get to the sink and took out one of the now dripping wet mugs.

Her nose twitched in uncertainty as she stepped back, but she soon frowned and placed her spare hand on her hip. 'Don't you know how to wash-up, Ron?' Hermione asked sharply. 'Think you would have learnt by now.' She shook her head and grabbed hold of the wand he was holding between his fingertips, waving it at the mug. The mug leapt out of her hand and spun around a few times, and then it landed onto her hand, perfectly washed, and perfectly dried. 'Better.' Hermione grinned at him triumphantly and patted his shoulder gently. 'It's OK, you'll learn.'

'I already know _thanks_,' Ron growled and snatched his wand back, tucking it away in his robes.

'Ooh, temper, temper,' she teased. Walking away from him she set to work on making breakfast and more tea. 'I tell you something,' she muttered while grabbing hold of the bread, 'I'll be glad to get home tonight, need a bit of relaxation.'

Smiling Ron stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. 'Want any help with that?' he whispered into her ear, 'you know that I give good massages… I'm free later.'

Cho was sniggering from the kitchen table.

'_Are_ you now?' Hermione shrugged his hands off and started buttering toast. 'Can you pour the pumpkin juice please, if that's not too difficult for you?' she whispered with a snicker, and floated a large plate over towards her.

He reached over towards the fridge but placed one of his hands resting on her waist. Taking a large jug of pumpkin juice from the fridge he put in down on the table, and then stepped back up close to Hermione, resting his chin on her shoulder. He frowned a little and pushed a strand of hair from her neck. 'Don't you like me anymore, Hermione?' he whined quietly.

The bushy-haired girl sighed loudly, and then shoved him away with her hip turned around to face him. Ron waited patiently for the snide remark that was coming; there was usually one. He took in a breath and held it as she stared at him, her eyes moving up and down his body several times. 'What do you want me to say Ron?' questioned Hermione gently. She paused for a few moments, during that time Cho got up and walked out of the kitchen. 'You broke up with me after all, shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?' She tuned around again and picked up the plate putting it on the table, then looked at his face hopefully.

'I got—'

'Yeah, I've heard it all before.' Hermione leant against the edge of the table and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Just stick with Susan, OK. Because there is just no chance in the world of us getting back together… I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. And you only have yourself to blame for the situation.' She sighed and looked at the floor. 'If you stopped flirting with me and messing about all the time I'd try to work on our friendship again, but until you stop, I can't.'

Ron bit his lip; he hadn't realised that was how she felt. It was true though he _did_ only have himself to blame, and if he'd spent a little more time listening to her they probably could have sorted things out. 'I'm sorry… I'll help you with the breakfast.'

'Thank you.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ten o' clock soon came around, breakfast was over, and Harry and Colin were working on washing up the remainder of the dishes. Meanwhile Ginny had ushered everyone else, Ron, Hermione, and Cho with little Jack, into the living room to get out of their way. Hermione had curled up in one of the armchairs and was sitting silently, occasionally shooting Ron odd looks. Ron himself was perched beside the fireplace fiddling with the lid on the pot of floo powder, and dusting spare grains of it off the mantle piece. Jack was shrieking excitedly thanks to Cho bouncing him up and down on her knee, while she waited impatiently for Harry.

Finally there was Ginny; she was lying stretched out on the carpet playing with Poppy and her dolls. Poppy had been trying to put an item of clothing on one of her dolls for the past five minutes, it didn't fit though, and it was way too small. But she wasn't listening to anything mummy said to her either so she kept trying to get it to fit.

'I feel like having a game of Quidditch.'

'You always _do_.'

Ginny looked up to see Ron and Hermione talking for the first time that she'd seen that morning, of course it _had_ to be stupid snappy comments. For some reason they'd been like that with each other for the past week, she wasn't sure why, because they were normally so friendly. She sighed and picked up a doll with blonde hair, although half of it had been pulled out. The doll was now styling nice bald patches.

'Nothing wrong with that,' Ron answered eventually.

Hermione laughed dryly. 'You need a new hobby.'

'I need a new broom.'

Giggling Ginny shook her head, Hermione was originally meant to be buying Ron a racing broom for his birthday but they'd broken up just before and he hadn't been able to gather the money to afford it himself. Shame really.

'You can have my old one,' Harry said from the archway in-between the kitchen and living room. He stepped into the room and took Jack from Cho, lifting the little boy to nestle neatly at his shoulder. 'If you want,' he added, smiling.

Ron shook his head and lifted the floo power pot from the mantle piece. 'No, it's all right… I'm going to save up; I've had enough of hand-me-downs,' he replied, and handed the pot over to Cho.

Cho took it gratefully getting up from the couch; she looked over at Harry. 'Are we going now then?' she asked, reaching a hand over and ruffling Jack's hair. The little boy yawned sleepily. 'Think Jacker's needs a nap.'

'Actually,' started Harry, 'I was gonna ask Ron if he wanted to go for a drink at the Cauldron.'

Jack was immediately prised from Harry's arms, and Cho took a pinch of floo powder. 'Fine, fine, I'll go home alone then,' she said sighing and walking over to the fireplace. Jack settled down in her arms, making the occasional gurgling noise against her shoulder. 'See you later, Harry.' She moved to throw the floo power but was stopped as Harry kissed her cheek quickly; she smiled then tossed the powder into the fire.

The fire glowed green for a few moments and then Cho shouted, '_Brambly Hedge_', the name of their small home in Cornwall. Someone had said the house was named after a collection of Muggle books, but then again no one really had that much knowledge.

After watching his fiancée and son disappear into the flames, Harry turned to look at Ron. 'Going to come then?' he asked smiling brightly again, 'We haven't done some decent catching up in a while. 'Actually, Hermione can come too… if she wants.' He glanced around at Hermione who looked up slowly. 'Herm, what about it?'

She began to shake her head, but Ron walked over to her and pulled her up from the armchair, disrupting her action. 'Ron, get _off_!' Hermione pushed him away and scowled in his direction crossing her arms.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a low whistle. 'I think you two need to talk, Herm you're coming with us.' It wasn't a question, it was an order. Hermione knew not to argue and silently walked over to the fireplace with Ron. Taking a pinch of floor powder Harry threw it into the fire and shouted, '_Diagon Alley_!'

Following suit, Ron did the same and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand before she could protest, the two of them disappeared into the flames and Ginny was left alone with her daughter in the living room.

'Den said that he and El were going to Apparate here later,' Colin said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 'Then I'm meant to be taking Den over to the Prophet, wants to see how it's run and everything. So you'll get the afternoon with Eleanor and the kids.'

Ginny groaned and closed her eyes, and Poppy took this as a perfect opportunity to crawl onto her mothers back. 'You little rascal,' muttered Ginny, still keeping her face pressed against the carpet. 'I should have gone to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry… it would have been _so_ much better.'

'Why?' Colin asked, sitting down on the floor next to her and removing Poppy. Poppy made a very impressive show of objecting to this and started crying. 'Shush Pop, don't be silly,' whispered Colin and put her back down.

Rolling over on the floor Ginny stared up at Colin and pouted. 'Because Eleanor and I don't get on, she acts so immature all the time. Yes, I know she's two years younger than us, but she _is_ twenty-two!' She lifted her hand into the air, pointing her fingers toward the ceiling. '_Actually_ she's twenty-three in November.'

'Mummy doesn't like Auntie Eleanor?' asked Poppy crawling over to Ginny and pulling on the broach that was attached to her robes. 'She's nice… _Ooh, ooh_, daddy is she bringing presents again?' The little girl looked up showing a toothy grin, well… a two toothed grin.

'No Pop, no presents. It was your birthday last time, remember?' said Colin quickly, and then turned his attention to Ginny again. 'It is only one afternoon, you'll handle it… just take her shopping in Diagon Alley or something.'

'El doesn't like shopping… oh actually wait, she likes shopping if they're Muggle stores.'

Colin sighed. 'Go into London with her then.'

'I don't think so.' Sitting up, Ginny picked Poppy up and then clambered to her feet; she coughed lightly and walked through to the kitchen. 'We'll be in the—'

She let out a loud scream as Dennis Creevey suddenly appeared in the middle of her kitchen, a moment later the figure of Eleanor Branstone holding Tammy appeared next to him. Ginny took a deep breath and put Poppy down, leaning against the counter. '_Jesus_… warn me next time, please.' She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, her heart was racing.

Dennis and his "lovely" girlfriend Eleanor weren't particularly very good at the arriving at the right time thing, or in the right place for that mater. Eleanor was grinning from ear to ear as usual, and was holding Tammy against her chest tightly, where the little girl was tugging on her blonde dreadlocks. The younger witch barely batted an eyelid, just looked around the kitchen instead.

'Where's Colin?' Dennis asked gently, and took his girlfriends cloak from her. Ginny merely pointed in the direction of the living room as she watched Eleanor place Tammy down on the floor next to Poppy. Dennis had rushed off to his brother.

Eleanor continued to grin and walked over to the kettle, humming jauntily. 'I'll make the tea then, Virginia.' Of course Ginny didn't even get a chance to answer, within seconds teacups were whizzing across the kitchen over to Eleanor who at that moment was filling the teapot. 'BOYS, WANT TEA?' she called out.

A small chorus of "no" came from in the living room, and then in a flash the two Creevey brothers were in the kitchen admitting farewells. Colin kissed Ginny quickly and did the same with Poppy before dragging his brother out into the garden. Ginny peered out of the window just in time to see them Apparate, and then she was left staring at the willow trees by the stream. She shrugged and took the teacup Eleanor was offering her.

'Thank you,' Ginny whispered, lowering herself to sit at the kitchen table with a sigh. 'Well,' she began, 'Last night was crazy, the entire family were over, as well as Harry and Hermione.'

Sitting down Eleanor looked at her curiously. 'Did Harry bring Cho along? I got the feeling she didn't like me when we met before… it's all in the eyes you know.' The younger witch chuckled and stirred her tea contentedly, her eyes now on the two children. 'What was that letter?' she asked mildly.

Ginny jumped a little but quickly steadied her hand, trying to look at Eleanor sincerely. '_Letter_, what letter?' she whispered.

'Virginia,' – Eleanor always called her that, it was very annoying – 'don't play dumb with me, someone was hiding it, and I doubt for a moment it was Poppy,' said Eleanor staring across the table with intense green eyes. 'Something about… "_this love is forever_", who was it from?'

'I don't know, no one sighed it, _did they_?' she mumbled and slurped her tea. Eleanor looked at her with disgust and Ginny tried very hard to hide the smile pulling on the corners of her mouth, there was nothing she loved more than to annoy Eleanor.

'Oh…'

Silence fell over the kitchen for around five minutes, and the two young witches drank their tea civilly. Poppy and Tammy sat on the floor and played with Poppy's dolls, and Poppy actually figured out that the item of clothing didn't fit the doll she was trying to put it on. She blamed Tammy.

Eleanor was the one to break the silence, no surprises there. 'I meant to ask you something about Hogwarts, are any of your nieces or nephews going there yet, or is there still another year to wait?'

'Another year, Bill's son Rick starts next September. Mums ecstatic about it, wants to see good old Platform 9 ¾ again… she hasn't been there for around five years, I think she misses the run out,' Ginny told her.

Nodding, Eleanor pulled her dreadlocks back from her face and chewed on her lip. 'I miss it, be glad when Tam's old enough to go…' She laughed softly. 'Only another ten and a half years to wait.'

'Eight years for me.' Shaking her head Ginny scratched her nose a little, looking down at Poppy again with a smile. She couldn't wait to take her own child to Hogwarts; Jack would be going the same year as well, so Ginny was glad Poppy would know someone before hand. Looking back up suddenly, she raised an eyebrow at Eleanor. 'Do you think Tammy will be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?'

'I think it's too soon to tell, but so far she seems to be more of a Gryffindor.' Eleanor smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped by a knock at the door. The young witch wrinkled her forehead in confusion. 'Are you expecting any visitors?' she asked looking through the archway.

Ginny shook her head and rose up out of her seat. 'No,' she answered quickly, 'be right back.' Walking into the living room, she passed through it quickly and into the main hallway where the front door was. Sighing gently she tugged on it hard, for some reason it always stuck; strange it was in the summer months and not the winter months though.

After a minute or so of struggling with it Ginny managed to get it open. 'Sorry about that, stupid door,' she began and looked up to the face of the visitor. Her jaw dropped automatically and the hand she was holding the door handle with began to tremble. Clasping her hand more tightly black dots started to whirl in her vision, slowly it was getting harder to see.

Ginny was sure if she spoke she wouldn't be able to put a sentence together. She was sure she wouldn't be able to move either. But luckily her visitor spoke first.

'Hello Weasley, long time no see.'

The world was swallowed in black and Ginny fainted.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Dum, dum, dum!! Who is it at the door? Not that it isn't obvious of course, hee hee! :) *Clears throat* And for today's piece of Harry Potter trivia, I want you all to turn to page 158 of Goblet of Fire. There you will see a name, this name is Eleanor Branstone, and this proves I did not make her up. In time I may include a few of these other lovely students mentioned in GoF's sorting, but we'll see.

Anyway, go **REVIEW!**


	3. I Promised

A/N: All right, you know what I'm like… love to try different techniques, so this is me doing just that at the beginning of this chapter. It's time to slip back into the past… Like I'm gonna tell you what happens at the door straight away, yeah right! Hee hee!

Oh yeah, for those of you who are having trouble remembering, I present this to you, _H's Guide to Who that Child Belongs too._

****

Rick – Bill & Lana's son, aged 10.

****

Jasmine – Bill & Lana's daughter, aged 7.

****

Crystal – Charlie & Millie's daughter, aged 4.

****

Poppy – Colin & Ginny's daughter, aged 3.

****

Jack – Harry & Cho's son, aged 2.

****

Tammy – Dennis and Eleanor's daughter, aged 18 months.

OK I think that's it, can I carry on with the story now? Yes? Good then here we go, chapter 3! Oh, and no there won't be any H/Hr in this story… how can you even suggest _that_ to me? *Sigh* *tear* for I am a devoted R/Hr shipper, although I am being a little more lenient with this story than my usual ones… *Whispers* between you and me though, I did consider originally to have H/Hr casually dating but decided against it in the end, using Cho instead.

Right I am shutting up now, go and read!

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 3

__

I Promised

__

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by? 

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your precious memory 

'Cause I need you 

And I miss you 

~ Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles

Delving into the past for a moment or two, there are a few things you need to know about. The first being June of 1998, the year Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their year left Hogwarts. It was an interesting year to say the least, yeah you know _all_ about Draco and Ginny's so called fling, and how sad it was when it ended! Or do you…? I to beg to differ…

June 1998

'_I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend I don't love you_!' Ginny Weasley's voice echoed down the abandoned hallway as Draco retreated up the stairway and towards the Astronomy Tower. She presumed he wanted her to follow, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. '_Malfoy_!' she screamed, and her voice finally cracked. She didn't move as her voice bounced around on the walls, making her shiver.

Ginny had been waiting, and waiting a little bit more. It was killing her. Everyday she saw him in the Great Hall, sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle pretending that nothing was going on, pretending that his life was as normal. She'd see him on the Quidditch pitch competing against Harry in ferocious races to catch the Golden Snitch. She'd pass him in the halls and feel her heart sink every time he gave her a cold, rejecting look. Was he really rejecting her? Or was it all just for show? She often wished she could get inside his mind, inside his heart, and find out what he truly felt.

Draco was stubborn though, he'd told her it was over, he'd told her they'd have to wait, and he'd meant it. No matter how hard she tired to get him to succumb to her again, he'd resist her, push her away. Usually he'd look her in the eyes and whisper, 'I love you… but we can't', that had been his favourite line for around a month. He later replaced it with two simple words, 'I promised', but Ginny had tired of hearing it.

__

Time for a reappraisal, Ginny thought and dashed for the staircase, hot on Draco's tail. As she skidded to halt at the top she looked firstly to her left, and then to her right. No sign of him. She started down the cold, dark, and very damp hallway keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, searching for any signs of tall, skinny, blonde boys. Still nothing. Where had he gone? 'Draco?' she whispered into the emptiness. 'Malfoy? Where _are_ you?'

'Hold it Little Missy.'

Ginny stopped dead at the voice and spun on the spot. The hallway was still empty, only herself, and… Trevor? She raised an eyebrow and took a step back in the direction of which she'd come. 'What are you doing here? Following me?' Slowly she crouched down and brought her hand out to pick up the frog.

'I said _hold it_, Missy.'

Again Ginny froze and glanced over her shoulder, she shrugged, picked up Trevor and put him away in her robes, before coming to standing once more. The hallway was silent except for occasional whisper from the paintings, students' voices in the far off distance, and the very, very quiet sound of Draco's footfalls on a nearby set of stairs. She nibbled her lip slightly as she listened, hoping for the voice to sound again.

The silence continued.

She advanced down the hallway heading for the stairs at the very end of it, when she spotted something, Sir Cadogan's portrait hanging on the right-hand side of the damp walls. That was obviously who had been talking to her. As she passed by Ginny smiled brightly and he saluted her, his very fat pony neighing loudly in greeting.

'Stand down, Sir,' she giggled to him, and Sir Cadogan dropped his hand, nodding at her instead. For a moment he looked as though he wanted to start up a conversation with her, but she quickly cut him off. 'I can't talk, I'm in a hurry… but I'll stop by before the end of the year.'

Sir Cadogan smiled brightly. 'Then off with you,' he demanded, 'continue with your quest, my courage is with you.' He saluted once more then slapped his pony's side, riding out of the painting. Ginny watched as he continued across several painting's and then disappeared.

With a giggle she ran down the remainder of the hallway and then up the staircase. As she reached to top step she walked straight into a huge oak door, she was almost in the Astronomy Tower. Had Draco wanted to lead her up here purposely? She blinked a few times and pushed the door open, and stepped into the room. Closing it behind her with a heavy thud she turned around to face the room. And there sat Draco. A breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes well with tears.

'It hurts waiting,' Draco said softly, motioning for her to sit beside him on the couch. She accepted his invitation and walked over cautiously, slowly lowering herself to sit next to him, her hands resting neatly on her legs. She felt nervous. She'd never felt like this around him. 'I know we have to, and I know I was the one that said that… but… the craving's growing.' He glanced down and then took her hand unexpectedly. 'To put this simply, it's getting really difficult to not just walk over to you in the Great Hall, throw you on the table and—'

'_Stop_!' Ginny interrupted as she felt her cheeks burning.

He raised his eyebrows, laughing gently, as he slid his arm around her waist. 'No, definitely not stop… do a lot more than stop actually.' Draco grinned and kissed her tenderly.

And this kept happening until Draco took his leave at the end of the month. The two thought it was end and that the real waiting had begun, they were mistaken…

****

December 1998

Only two weeks before the Christmas holidays, they were upon Hogwarts at last, and the older students were paying their final visit to Hogsmeade within that calendar year. Ginny, who was now a 7th Year, trudged along one of the cobbled streets with Colin Creevey in tow. Snow was falling lightly around them painting the town of Hogsmeade like a Christmas card, with a soft layer of white covering every surface. She brought her hands up to her moth and blew into them, a small attempt to warm herself. It was so cold.

The plan was to pay a visit to Honeydukes to collect mass supplies of sugar quills, and then to head into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, or maybe even two. It would probably be crowded of course; it always was in the winter months, hardly ever a table to spare. Ginny sped up her pace and pulled Colin into Honeydukes now desperate to get to her butterbeer. She waited quietly as he looked around and grabbed what he wanted. She'd drop by later herself if she decided to get anything.

Five minutes later they were heading back down the street and Colin was musing over a new wizard card from inside a chocolate frog. Ginny just nodded and smiled at regular intervals, she wasn't particularly interested at that moment, and all she wanted to do was get warm.

Arriving outside the Three Broomsticks she pulled him inside, and into the warmth and friendly atmosphere. Madam Rosmerta was leaning against the bar holding a conversation with a group of young wizards, batting her long, black eyelashes, and pouting occasionally. Ginny stifled a laugh and tugged Colin over to one of the few empty tables. They both sat down slowly engaging in a conversation about a Potions essay before she sent him off to get drinks, butterbeer all around.

Sitting quietly, it gave Ginny a few moments to reflect on how her life had changed. Being a 7th Year was definitely different to how she had expected, for a start classes were more difficult, Snape was getting stricter, and earning points was becoming more difficult. Even Professor McGonagall had stopped giving out idle points to Gryffindor. After that there was the whole not having the Trio around situation, it was strange really, she felt like she was the last one at Hogwarts. Technically she was though. The final Weasley to leave… until, of course, one of her brothers' children or her one came. _That_ was a long way off, thinking about children at seventeen was despicable.

She sighed and rested her arm on her table, leaning against her hand and staring around at all the occupants of the Three Broomsticks on such a cold, snowy day. Mostly students from Hogwarts, a few of the villagers of the wizarding town itself, and a few people she didn't recognise. Slowly she looked down at the table and started trailing her index finger along the knots in the wood with her spare hand. She was slipping into a daydream there was no denying.

Ginny felt her chin fall off her hand and she shook her head quickly to wake herself up, glancing around a moment she frowned, where was Colin? Rising gradually from her seat she felt someone's arm snake around her waist, she opened her mouth to shout out but a hand clamped over it suddenly, and then she was pulled into one of the back rooms.

Darkness surrounded her.

The room was cold and very dark, and as Ginny felt her captor release their hands, she brought her own up towards her face. She couldn't see anything. Of course she would have screamed, but there was something about being in a very dark room where you couldn't see with someone that had just… abducted you so to speak, put her off. One false move and all that.

It was a long time before she heard anymore signs that she wasn't alone, she guessed that her captor had moved, because when they spoke she found their voice in front of her instead.

'How are you?' asked the voice, male, husky, and rather shaky.

Ginny blinked and wrapped her arms around herself, she knew the voice all to well, but did she dare venture to ask? She had to ask though, she needed to, and she needed confirmation. 'Draco?' she questioned, gently and hopeful.

Again there was silence, around two minutes later the male spoke. 'It's me,' he said bluntly.

Her heart leapt; it was the only was to describe it, her whole being jumped to an almighty high. The problem was that she didn't know how to handle herself, what to say, what to ask, what to do. Stepping forward she heard Draco's footfalls as he stepped from her. 'Is everything…?' began Ginny.

'No.'

It was blunt, straight to the point, no messing about, no emotion, no… anything. She tried again.

'Is it over?'

'Not yet.'

'When?'

Silence. A silence longer than she'd ever heard followed that. Ginny shivered, she didn't like it. She wanted to see him, to talk to him properly, to touch him again. Why wouldn't he let her? Maybe she'd need to ask to get more out of him. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, locking her jaw before asking, 'Can we have some light, please? I want to see you…'

The deadly hush that followed unnerved her completely and she subconsciously grabbed for her wand, whispering, '_Lumos_!' A crackle of light danced on the end of her wand and she brought her eyes to look at him.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she wished she hadn't done that. Never before had she seen Draco look so rough, so unkempt, so… in pain. His eyes were glued to the floor giving her a perfect view of the large cut that ran across his forehead and into his left eyebrow, she lowered her gaze a little taking in his hallow cheeks, and the tiny scar that sat just upon his bottom lip. Taking a cautious step forward, she smiled when he didn't back off.

She came to stop only a meter or so in front of him and for the first time he looked up into her eyes. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter and studied his clothes, he was wearing a black Muggle shirt, which was ripped in various places, especially a very large rip in one of the sleeves. There was a wizarding cloak lying over his shoulders loosely, not done up, and he was wearing a pair of black trousers.

'_What_ happened?' demanded Ginny, keeping her voice as steady as possible. 'I want you to tell me everything.'

'There's not much to tell,' he answered her passively. 'So let's just move on.'

'_No_!' She stomped her foot a little, then cringed inwardly for acting immature. Ignoring her own behaviour she stepped forward again, dropping her arms to her sides. Draco turned his body to face her a little more, a scowl etched into his features. She bit her lip and then reached her right hand up to his cheek, grazing the skin with her fingertips. He flinched and it hurt her. 'You can't do this…' she whispered, 'you can't pull me into a room away from my… away from my friend, and then act so distant with me, you _have_ to talk to me.'

'What if I told you that I can't, that it's all too complicated, too detailed, too…' Biting his lip Draco looked up to the ceiling.

Ginny let her fingers linger against his cheek for a moment or two, until she tightened her grip and pulled his head down so she could look him in the eyes again. 'Why are you here now? Why didn't you wait…?'

He shrugged his shoulders a little. 'Try living my life and you'd understand,' said Draco. Almost immediately there was a change in him, he grabbed hold of her hand and snatched it from his face, pulling her against him tightly. 'I have to go… I don't have much time.' Then he kissed her lips firmly, his grip tightening on her waist.

Ginny let out a little moan of pain as his fingers dug into her skin; she dropped her wand to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him to come closer to her. He did as she wanted, leant down further into the kiss, let his hands come to an abrupt stop at her hips, and then he picked her up off the floor.

Reacting to his actions she wrapped her legs around his waist, softening the kiss a little, and trailing her hands up into his hair. It wasn't exactly oblivious as to where this was going, and as soon as she felt his fingers fumbling around with her robes, searching for anything at all that would remove them, Ginny got her confirmation. She pulled from the kiss, breathing heavily, and her lips burning.

'No,' she panted, 'we can't do this now, we just _can't_. It's not right…' Opening her mouth to say something else it just came out in a soft and quiet moan, as he pressed his lips against her neck showering her with a trail of small tender kisses. 'OK maybe we can…' started Ginny again, but she quickly cut that trail of thought off jumping down and landing on the floor. 'No… I won't let it happen.' 

His eyebrows rose simultaneously, and he stared at her with a longing, his hand running up and down the length of her arm. 'Are you sure?' asked Draco, keeping his voice to hushed levels. 'Can't I tempt you?'

Ginny snatched her arm away from him stepping back, her eyes travelling over his body, taking in the rips in his clothes, and the… strange marking on his arm? Blinking she pointed over. 'What's _that_?'

Mouth dropping open Draco quickly held his arm to himself covering up the mark with his hand. 'Nothing.' He lowered his eyes and stayed silent, clutching at his arm tightly.

'Is that the – the…' She couldn't say it, she couldn't bring herself to find the words. Taking a deep breath Ginny stepped forward, and forced him to meet her gaze. 'Is that the Dark Mark? I thought you said you'd fight it? Draco, you _promised_ me… you said you'd never—' A tiny sob cut her off and she brought her hand up to her mouth. '_Never_, you told me _never_…'

Draco's eyes seemed to falter and his gaze softened as he watched her crying. 'I didn't ask for it…' he began, bringing Ginny's attention back to him with the gentleness of his speech. 'After I left Hogwarts… I tried talking to my father, told him everything, that I'd fallen in love, that I couldn't do what he wanted, that I couldn't be true to… to Lord Voldemort.' Pausing Draco stepped closer; Ginny folded her arms across her chest, looking at the floor. 'He said that when the time came I _would_ be faithful, wouldn't be able to resist the power of the dark magic's, that I'd get drawn in just like everyone else always did… Back in September my father took me to a gathering, and that was when it happened… time to bring the new generation into play, that's what Voldemort said—'

Ginny's eyes shot up and she stared at him. '_You've met him_?'

'Had to,' was the reply, 'he was the one that gave me this after all… In October, late one night, I ran away… my mother helped me, she's scared of my father. She stood up to him and it gave me the chance to get out. I haven't been back since, I don't really have anywhere to go, and now I have this… I'm stuck.'

'I can help you,' said Ginny quickly, advancing on him, her fingers grazing his cheek once again. 'I _want_ to help.'

He stepped back. 'And I don't want you to, you have to wait, _I want you safe! I told you this_!'

Tears spilled down Ginny's cheeks and for a second it felt as though her heart would break, but she had to fight it, she _had_ to be strong. 'I know,' she whispered. Bringing her spare hand up she wiped away her tears, taking in a shaky breath. 'I love you…'

Draco dropped his arms, his defensive stance lifted, and he wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. 'I love you too, and I'll come back to you… I promised.'

'_When_? When will you come back to me?'

****

August 2006

Draco was about to smile at the vision of beauty that Ginny Weasley had grown into when he saw her knees weaken, and her eyes roll back a little. On instinct he jumped forward and caught her limp form in his arms, holding her tightly. He shifted her weight a little in his arms so he could free one hand and brush the hair from her face. She hadn't changed a lot if truth were told, yes her face had aged, and her bone structure had shifted slightly through a growth spurt by the looks of things. Her red hair was now in spirally curls and fell neatly.

Smiling he fought his urge to touch her, instead putting his arm under her legs and lifting her from the ground, starting into the house slowly. It was strange being in the place she lived now; he'd never even once seen her out of Hogwarts before. _Not bad_, he thought, as he shut the door behind himself with his foot, _not bad at all. _Coming to halt in the living room he almost stood on a chess set, so pushed it aside with his foot.

'Anyone home…?' called Draco, quietly. He assumed she shared with someone, as far as he knew Ginny had _never _been interested in chess, that was always her brother. Oh yes, Ron the chess player. Slowly he lowered Ginny down onto the couch and he brushed the hair from her face. 'That was a good welcome home,' he teased softly.

Getting back to his feet he spun around to look for the kitchen, water would be handy about now, but he ended up coming face-to-face with a girl. She stood around eight inches shorter than he was, had long blonde braided hair, a bit of meat on her really. Draco sneered a little but changed it into a smile for civil purposes. 'She fainted,' he told the girl, who persisted to stare at him. He rolled his eyes and arched an eyebrow in her direction. 'You know, I could get paid for this kind of ogling.'

The blonde girl blinked, and then smiled sheepishly, a pink blush creeping across her cheeks. 'Sorry,' she said, ' just wondered if I knew you.'

'Probably not,' he answered quickly, moving to crouch down beside Ginny again. 'Think you could get some water sunshine? She needs waking up.' Draco looked at the girl from the corner of her eye, and she started twiddling her braids around her fingers playfully, and chewing on her bottom lip. 'Now'd be good darlin',' he added, just for good measure.

The blonde jumped and grinned brightly, before dashing off and into the kitchen. There was a lot of clattering and banging that followed, presumable the blonde didn't get much practice in that kitchen, especially not enough to find a glass. Chuckling to himself Draco ran his fingers across Ginny's lips gently until he heard movement nearby. He darted back and smiled at the other girl as she reappeared handing a glass over to him.

'I'm presuming that Virginia knows you then,' she said, 'I don't mean to pry though, obviously it's none of my business, but as I've never seen you here before… I just wanted to ask.' She moved and positioned herself in the armchair beside the couch. 'Don't believe she's mentioned you before, Mr… umm… what's your name?'

Draco almost dropped the glass at that question, he was still unsure as to whether to tell people he'd never met his real name or not, probably not the best idea. 'David…' he blurted, 'David Martin.' He raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on Ginny's forehead. 'And you are?'

The blonde grinned ecstatically and bounced in her seat slightly. Draco got the impression she was easy excitable, couldn't say it wasn't obvious though. 'Eleanor Branstone,' she told him, 'Hufflepuff House, 1994 to 2001, prefect for—'

'Didn't ask for a life story!' Draco said cutting Eleanor off. 'By the way, loving the braids, very un-Hufflepuff, suits you.' He smiled again and then splashed some water onto Ginny's face. There was no reaction; he tried again, still nothing. 'Think she's knocked herself for six here.' He laughed lightly, and turned back to Eleanor. 'How do you know her?'

'Oh Virginia and I know each other through our other halves,' said Eleanor, nodding and smiling. 'With Dennis and Colin being brothers and all that, we're very close actually, although I do think I can annoy her sometimes. She tends to give me that impression… I mean I don't know really…'

Draco stopped listening eventually, well pretty much after the words "other halves" had been mentioned. She had a boyfriend? That had been unexpected… but could easily be sorted out. With a little sigh he looked back at her face and traced a finger across her cheek. 'Come on Gin, wake up, it's me…' Ginny didn't move. He shrugged and let his finger trail down her arm slowly, until he reached her hand, he turned it over and moved to lace his fingers with hers. Something stopped him though and he dropped her hand, there sitting neatly on her ring finger was a wedding band and a small diamond ring. _Married?_ he thought, feeling his heart begin to quicken. 'She's _married_?' he asked harshly, looking seriously at Eleanor. 'When did _that_ happen?'

With her mouth agape Eleanor twiddled one single braid around her finger in thought. 'About four years ago… how come you didn't know? I though you said you knew her…?'

'I _did_.'

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes, getting up from the armchair. 'Excuse me a moment, I need to check on the kids.' Then with that Eleanor disappeared into the kitchen again.

He was alone with his thoughts and his feelings, and the knowledge that the woman he still wanted was unattainable. Glancing at her face he took in the way her lips were curled into a sort of nervous smile, as his eyes travelled downward he noticed how her chest fell evenly with each breath she took. At least she was alive, and at least she was safe.

Draco rose to his feet, picked up Ginny's hand and kissed the back of it lightly. 'Until next time,' he whispered, making a beeline for the front door before Eleanor came back into the living room. Reaching the door he pulled it open, stepped back out into the cold, and slammed it behind him.

'Interesting,' he whispered, taking a deep breath, 'Very interesting.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Well that was chapter 3, like it? Don't worry, I do have plans to explain what happened to Draco over the years he was gone… so sooner or later you'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna leave it there. **GO REVIEW!**


	4. Nothing's Changed Everything's Changed

A/N: I just want to say… **you're all mad, all of you**… you need to calm down a little bit, and stop panicking every time something happens with our Draco. And to answer a question, yep Eleanor had a thing for Draco… well, who wouldn't, hehe. OK chapter 4, get reading!

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 4

__

Nothing's Changed… Everything's Changed

Maybe I just wanna touch you

Feel you warm inside again

Maybe I just wanna hurt you

The sweetest pleasure is pain

I don't know why, why

But I love to see you cry

I don't know why, why

It just makes me feel alive.

Are you coming… to the moment

When you know your heart can break?

I'm inside you, I'm around you

I just wanna hear you cry again.

~ Enrique Iglesias, Love To See You Cry

No one had ever seen so many owls arrive at the Poppy, which was the name that had been given to Colin and Ginny's cottage after Poppy was born, the plan was to pass the cottage on through the generations. So anyway, Wednesday morning came around and Ginny found two owls sitting outside the kitchen window. The first letter read as follows…

__

Dear Gin,

Good news, Harry found out that Cho's expecting again, that's why she was acting all… dare I say it? Yeah I do, that's why she was being bitchy! Can't argue though, we all saw it… never seen her like that. So Harry told me to tell you anyway, he said he would of wrote himself but they've decided to go on a last minute holiday to celebrate, no doubt he'll owl you sometime soon. 

I'll be up at the end of the week anyhow, I'll see you then.

Luv ya, Ron xx

That letter was brought by the ever faithful Pigwidgeon, who ended up flying around the house six times before knocking himself out on the bathroom door, and falling onto the floor in a heap of feathers. Kept Poppy entertained for the entire morning. She kept shrieking 'Pig go bang! Pig go bang!' which only entertained Ginny for ten minutes, because after that it just became annoying.

Ginny had chosen to try and forget her visit from Draco the other day, or David Martin as Eleanor had said, it needed to be ignored. She had to face facts though, El had said he'd freaked slightly when finding out she was married, so maybe it was for the best if she didn't try to find him. It _had_ to be for the best.

The second letter she'd received on Wednesday morning was from a rather annoyed, and rather stressed out Hermione. Ginny could only imagine he face while she'd sat and written the letter…

__

Ginny,

It's Hermione. I needed to talk to you about something, this something is Ron. He's being really annoying recently. Do you know why? I thought you might… he talks to you. I would ask Harry but that's just embarrassing. So, do you?

The simple answer was yes, Ginny did know, but she thought it would be better if Ron told Hermione himself, so she didn't bother to owl her back. The letter continued on to say…

__

Is it alright if I come to yours on Saturday for a chat? I need a break; the Ministry's wearing me down, even my apartment is. I mean there is only so much magical cleaning you can do before you need to break out the old Muggle cooker cleaner. Never again. Next time I'm sharing with someone. Let me know about the chat, and Ron.

Yours truly, Hermione xxx

Thursday was quiet owl wise, but then when Friday came Ginny even found a letter stuffed into a milk bottle on the doorstep, she soon found out why. The letter seemed to be very small by the looks of things, and Ginny removed the piece of black ribbon tying it and throwing it onto the kitchen counter. She lifted herself to sitting and unrolled the parchment, reading.

__

G.W.

Why didn't you tell me before? I should have been first to know. You could have just sent out a random owl, I would have received it I'm sure. What happened to waiting? All right this may be a little pompous, but I feel I'm owed an explanation.

If you care at all about us and what we had meet me at the chestnut tree on the hill at the edge of town, you know where I mean, at sunset.

D.M.

P.S. I never stopped loving you.

Ginny's chest tightened as she read over the words again, forgetting it was obviously not an option, he wasn't going to let her. Closing her eyes she dropped the parchment, bringing her hands to her chest and clutching her robes between her fingertips. She wasn't sure it was even possible to still love someone you'd tried to forget after eight years. What would happen if she met up with him? Did he _really_ still love her? She wanted to cry, she really wanted to cry, just sit there all day and cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Relieve herself of the pain that had built up gradually over the years. She'd known one day she'd crack, who'd have known it would be a lazy morning in August.

Jumping off the counter Ginny raced into the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed as the tears began, very mild as first, soft muffled sobs, the occasional glassy tear slipping down her cheek and leaving a wet mark on the blue bed sheets. After around five minutes her chest started to ache and she was literally screaming into the pillows, her breathing coming in heavy gasps and always laced with sobbing. She couldn't stop, she needed to, but she couldn't. Keeping the pain locked up had been a bad idea, and she knew that now, but when Draco had first left she'd convinced herself he'd be back soon and they could carry on as if nothing had happened.

__

That was too good to be true.

Passion can be good, passion can be bad. It can be the best feeling in the world, giving a sense of utter fulfilment, it can also be the worst, eating at you everyday until you eventually breakdown. Either way, it is one of the strongest feelings in the world. Most people learn the hard way, there are a few who don't, but mostly it's the hard way.

Adrenaline that flows through your veins can urge you to carry on, but only for a certain amount of time. Eventually though, it all stops, you give in… the adrenaline fades away, and you're left empty, never knowing the same feeling again. You have to crawl your way through the world once more, pleading to find some sense of happiness, begging to feel the way you felt before. Once passion is gone, it's gone…

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sunset crept over the hill speedily, the beams of gold seeping away and disappearing to the darkness. Draco watched as the clouds became darker, a pink glow radiating on them from the setting sun. It was beautiful. He rested his chin on his knees watching the clouds move around, gradually making their way across the sky in the gentle wind. If the circumstances were different it would have been a perfect night. A perfect night to patch things up, to make everything as they once were.

Sighing he closed his eyes, he'd missed her so much, why was it when he'd finally managed to come back everything was wrong? _Just the way your life is_. As depressing as that thought was, it was very true. Everything went wrong for him, he tried to change and the world crumbled around him.

Draco forced himself to open his eyes and he glanced up at the darkening sky, stars were beginning to appear, glittering in the twilight. It really _was_ beautiful. He dropped backwards onto the grass, and for a moment the impact of the ground shocked him, he blinked and bit his lip. Where was she? She was late… she wasn't coming. _Well, why would she? You only left her waiting for **eight** years!_ He thought and shook his head bringing his hands up to his face. _Idiot!_ Running his fingers through his hair roughly, he growled under his breath.

It was time to leave. He moved his arms propping himself up with his elbows and stared out across the hill, he could see a group of young kids running around in the road in the valley, laughing and screaming playfully. Then there was a popping sound to his left, he looked around and saw Ginny stood there tucking her wand within her robes. She didn't look happy though so he pretended he hadn't noticed her.

'Well I'm here,' said Ginny softly, 'proving to you that I care… I mean, _did_ care…' Her voice faltered and he knew that it had hurt her saying that. 'What else do you want me to say to you?'

Draco swallowed hard and then got to his feet whirling around to face her. 'I want you to tell me you feel _nothing_ for me, that there's not even a flutter of feelings, that you haven't thought about me once since you've been married to _him_.' He looked her in the eyes and watched as she looked away, her eyes glazing over. 'S_ay it_!'

She stood perfectly still and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a chill settling around them. 'I can't stay long,' she said, 'I need to get back.'

'Why are you doing this to me?'

Ginny's eyes lit up again, but it was with anger, and she glared over at him. 'Why am I doing this _to you_? Why am I doing this _to you_? Eight years Draco, _eight fucking years_! Why do you think I'm doing it?' She sighed heavily, dropping her arms. 'You think I could just wait for you that long? I'm sorry, but I'm not into celibacy! It hurt, you don't know _how_ much it hurt me!' she cried, and a tear slipped down her cheek slowly. '_I love you so much_!' Her eyes widened, and she clapped her hand to her mouth.

Hesitating he just stared back at her, not know quite what to say, or do. Then as Ginny started to sob he edged forward, wrapping a cautious arm around her shoulders. The redhead fell into his embrace resting her head against his chest, her body trembling with tears. Biting his lip he looked up at the starry sky and stroked her hair gently with his hands. He couldn't talk; because he was sure whatever he said would be wrong.

'Why didn't you come back sooner?' muttered Ginny, against his robes. 'I needed you. I wanted you. Nobody understood what I was going through… I couldn't talk to anyone.'

'I'm sorry I did that to you,' said Draco, softly. He was sorry, but he _had_ to leave her back then, he couldn't have stayed, there was no choice. 'I wished I'd come back sooner, kept contact with you… anything really to keep—'

'_I thought you were dead_!' Ginny cut him off as she pushed away from the embrace. 'You could have been six feet under for all I knew, I didn't know what else to do but move on… I waited for you for two years, and then I started to get lonely.' With a sigh she crossed her arms again. 'Do you even _know_ how that feels? Are you telling me these past eight years… you've only ever thought of me, that there's been no one else?'

'There was…' Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, it was time to tell the truth, hopefully it would make him feel better. 'There _was_ one girl, yes. It lasted about six months… she left me, said that I was being distant or something, of course that was you, that's why I was distant.'

Shaking her head Ginny dropped down onto the floor and sat, crossing her legs. He watched her, the way the very last of the sunlight danced across her flame red hair, the way gooseflesh was appearing on her hands. She was cold. Come to think of it, so was he, the temperature had dropped around five degrees in the last ten minutes. 'Well at least I wasn't alone in breaking the promise then…' muttered Ginny, running her fingers through her hair as she peered up at him. 'What do you want from me?'

He shrugged and stepped closer, sinking onto his knees beside her. For a moment she made a move to back off but with a hesitant glance she edged closer and he wrapped his arms around her. Resting his chin on top of her head he sighed gently. 'I don't want anything you're not willing to give.'

There was a pause in which Ginny shivered, nuzzling into him more, then she spoke quietly as he trailed his fingers through her hair. 'I want to give everything to you… but I can't do that… you know I can't…'

Breathing in shakily Draco dropped his hands to the floor, he needed to go, he couldn't stay. But no matter how hard he tried to leave, the sight of her sitting there, clinging onto him and crying her heart out made him unable to go.

Weakness… in the purest form.

Glancing once more at the sky, he licked his lips slowly. Then bringing his eyes to her face he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, Ginny looked back at him curiously. 'You have to make a decision, I know it's hard, I know it's selfish of me, I know you're married… I know…' He sighed. 'I know you love him. But you have to make a decision… I understand if you've already made it. If you change your mind though, you know where I am.'

She blinked a few times, she seemed stunned, and so he made his decision. Placing his hand under her chin he lifted her head up, their eyes locking, and he tilted his head down kissing her lips lovingly. He felt Ginny's body stiffen under his touch, he should have moved away, he needed to pull away, it should have ended then… but his body had a taste for her again and he pulled her closer. A moment later she warmed into the kiss and he smiled against her lips as she trailed her hands up slowly and into his hair, twisting it around her fingers. The craving was back, it was Hogwarts all over again, the lust of their youth.

Draco let his hand drop from her chin and placed it on her lap as she leant in closer to him, their bodies were pressed as close as they could be, and the kiss was deep and full of longing. He opened his eyes and pulled back a little, looking into her dazzling brown eyes, she seemed to be on the verge of tears again. 'Don't cry,' said Draco, as her bottom lip began to tremble. He kissed her softly again, just keeping it chaste, and then got to his feet. 'It's up to you, Ginny.'

She looked up at him, gradually bringing her fingers to her lips, and then she lowered her eyes suddenly. It hurt to watch her cry although he'd seen it many times, in fact there was a time in his life when he could have said he got pleasure from it. Not now though, it was painful. Taking a step back Draco moved to start back down the hill. 'It is probably a long shot, but if it means anything… I _do_ love you.'

Then with that he turned around and headed back into town.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

'Honestly I don't know what's going on with him, he sent me an owl yesterday, something about meeting him on Monday before I go into work… I mean what; does he think I can just drop _everything_ for him? Well, he's going to have to learn, there's only so much I can take before I – I, ooh I don't know, _I could slap him_.'

Ginny nodded and slumped back in her chair as Hermione talked, she could honestly have a place in the world record books for rambling, of course Hermione only ever did that when she was nervous or worried about something. Ron qualified for that. Ron _always_ qualified for that. If there was ever anything that got her riled up, annoyed, angry… overexcited, it was Ron.

Although Ginny didn't particularly care about how annoyed Hermione was, her mind was elsewhere. Such as on things like Draco, and how he'd kissed her, and how it was impossible to get that kiss out of her head. Normally she'd resort to sex… but she'd decided against it for once. Because at that moment the only kind of bodily contact she wanted was with Draco. The meeting (which included the mind-blowing kiss) had stirred up old memories, the kisses, the fights, the talks, how it'd had felt when they'd—

'GINNY!' Blinking, Ginny looked back at Hermione slightly dumbstruck. The bushy-haired girl grinned and shook her head, then continued, 'I don't know, where _is_ your mind at today? I must have asked you about six times if you were even listening… you obviously weren't!'

'I'm sorry,' Ginny replied softly, and rested her head on her hands looking at Hermione with what she hoped was some interest. 'Carry on, I'm listening.'

'OK, well,' began Hermione, 'this letter, he said that he has something important that he wants to tell me, and you know about it apparently. _Oh_, that reminds me, did you hear about Harry and Cho?' Ginny nodded, that was all it took for Hermione to start again, 'I'm so happy for them! It was bit of a shock of course, but I'm sure they'll be happy… a nice little family.'

Smiling Ginny sunk down in her seat, bringing her arms to folding in front of her, and she rested her head on them. 'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Ron used to want that with you,' said Ginny, looking up at her friend. It was about time Hermione found out the truth. About why Ron had _really_ broken up with her.

Sighing Hermione's agitation lifted and she lowered her eyes, her voice becoming gentle as she spoke. 'I know that,' she whispered, 'but we all know that it changed… and he… well feeling's change Ginny, we drifted apart and I think it's about time – as _he_ broke up with _me_ – that we both moved on with our lives, tried to find new relationships or—'

'He still loves you.'

Hermione let out a breath and laughed nervously. 'Don't be stupid!'

Sitting up again Ginny narrowed her eyes. 'I'm not,' she said, glaring at her friend. 'He even told me he did yesterday. It becomes more and more obvious every day that he loves you. I've never seem him this cut up over some—'

'_Well_,' Hermione snapped. 'Maybe if he hadn't _broken up_ with me, if he hadn't told me it was over, that he didn't have feelings for me anymore, we'd still be together! It's _not_ my fault, if he's fawning over something that _he_ messed up, I'm not to blame!'

'_Maybe_ if you hadn't shrugged him off _every night_ to your work he'd still be with you, _maybe_ it _is_ your fault.' Ginny sighed heavily and jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process. She flinched as it hit the stone floor with a bang. 'Look after Poppy, I need to get out.' She spun around and marched into the bedroom, flinging the wardrobe open.

It was few minutes before Ginny heard Hermione follow her, and she was too busy throwing robes around in search of her cloak to talk to her. She hadn't planned to shout then, she hadn't even planned to get involved, but she needed to blow some stream. Getting out was the best thing by far.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked gently.

'I don't know.' Shaking her head Ginny grabbed hold of the heap of black fabric on the bottom of the wardrobe and picked it up, her cloak, whirling it around she put it across her shoulders neatly. 'I just… I need some air, some space.' Turning back she tried to smile, but it looked fake, she knew it. 'I'm sorry, I never meant to snap at you,' Ginny said quietly, 'I'm just very… well, there's a lot going on in my head right now.'

Nodding Hermione stepped back from the door letting her through, and then followed her again.

'When Pop wakes up take her out to the park or something…' Walking to the front door Ginny pulled it open and then turned around again. 'Ask Ron to go with you, I think you guys need to talk… seriously, without anyone interfering, I don't think Pop qualifies as an interfering party so you're safe there. If Colin gets back while you're here tell him I asked you to baby-sit, and that I'm visiting my mum and dad over at the Burrow, OK?'

'Yeah…' Again Hermione nodded and leant against the door. 'Ginny, what's bothering you?'

__

Good question, Ginny thought. Although it was more, why _is it_ bothering you, in Ginny's mind. She only hoped she could figure that out if she took some time on her own. 'I can't tell you right now… but I promise you'll be the first to know when I feel I can talk to someone.'

'I'll hold you to that,' Hermione said with a smile.

'See you later.' Ginny smiled, and then ran down the driveway leaving her best friend behind stood at her door.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The park was about fifty miles from Ottery St. Catchpole, and in a Muggle village; of course it was change for little Poppy as she'd grown up in a wizarding household. Yes there were other parks around, and parks a lot nearer but Hermione had her favourite for thinking and doing her reading for work. It was the first time she'd taken anyone with her there. Who better than Ron and her best friends daughter?

They were walking along one of the main paths that lead into the tree's, Poppy was between both Hermione and Ron, holding onto their hands tightly. It was weird really, they'd just passed by two teenage girls and the girls had commented on how _their _daughter, meaning Hermione and Ron's, was incredibly cute. Hermione had just blushed and said thank you; she couldn't be bothered to explain. Anyway Poppy _did_ look like Ron with her being his niece. It was kinda cute.

__

God, Hermione… no! You did **not** just think that! She shook her head and looked down at the path as she dragged her feet in the pebbles, it was fun really, made a sort of crunching noise, it also meant she didn't have to look at Ron. Did he really still love her? Was it really her fault that they'd broken up? And after all that time she'd been blaming Ron as well. She actually felt embarrassed about it.

'Mione?'

She broke out of her thoughts and looked up at Ron, who seemed to be staring at her. She bit her lip and shook her head again. 'What?' she asked, almost to herself.

Ron rose an eyebrow in her direction then moved his spare hand to brush a piece of hair from her eyes. 'Everything OK?' he questioned her gently, his eyes full of concern. She couldn't help it, but she felt herself melt under his gaze, it was the look he used to always give her when they were together. And she hadn't seen that look for a long time, never been able to resist it either.

Closing her eyes she tightened her grip on Poppy's hand as they made their way past the pond in the centre of the park. 'Not really,' she admitted eventually, 'I need to talk to you about something, Ron, and I think it's the same thing you wanted to talk to me about.'

His face lit up becoming serious, and then he crouched down in front of Poppy. 'Sweetie, do you want to go and play on the swings for a bit?' Poppy nodded, so he looked up at Hermione smiling, and took the little blonde over towards the swings.

Hermione followed them slowly and waited as Ron picked Poppy up, putting her onto the swing and pushing her gently. She leant against the fence only a few feet away. 'You really are good with her… it's really quite cute the way you two have bonded.' She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. 'You know I've been thinking recently, I need to relax a little more… maybe work less—'

'Why are you telling _me_ this?' asked Ron, and he looked up at her sharply, his face filling with confusion. 'It's your job, so it's up to you.'

'Oh… I guess that's true…' Blushing she lowered her gaze, and then started twiddling her hair around her fingers. She never did that, why was she doing it? Removing her fingers she chewed on her lip instead, kicking a little pebble that was sitting on the ground beside her foot. _Make an idiot of yourself, well done_, she thought with a sigh. Then realising how loud the sigh had been she looked back up, her eyes locking with his. He couldn't still love her… could he?

Deciding it wasn't worth bothering she took all her attention to the floor, it was amazing how interesting it was when you needed it to be. Hermione heard Ron talking to Poppy and then seconds later she found him standing in front of her. Then as his hand traced across her cheek she looked back up, smiling a little. 'What did you want to talk about?' he asked her.

The time had come; Hermione Granger was going to be open about her feelings for the first time in a year. 'It was my fault we broke up, and I understand now why you finished things with me… it took your sister to knock some sense into me though.' She laughed slightly and then grinned as Ron smiled at her, feeling a little more confident she lifted herself up to sit on the fence, keeping her eyes on him. 'The truth of the matter is that I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't realise what was really important in my life, and I put you second… It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and I really do want to make things better with you. Whether it's through friendship, or whether it's us giving things another go.'

Ron stepped closer to her and rested his hands on the fence on either side of her, tapping his fingers lightly against the metal. 'It depends really…'

'On what? I'll do anything!' she said on impulse, then regretted it straight away, just a little too desperate. She laughed lightly. 'Umm, you know what I mean.'

He leant in a little, and traced one of his fingers across her lips. 'It depends,' started Ron, 'on if you're going to start bringing all your work home again, talking about it constantly, never having a minutes break, or never taking time to relax.' He brushed her hair from her face again. 'You have to promise to relax once in a while… for me, I don't like seeing you stressed.'

Smiling Hermione put her hands on her knees and brought her face closer to his, she knew he wouldn't mind if she kissed him, but she wanted to wait a little longer. 'I won't, in fact it can start tonight… I believe you were talking about a massage the other day, 'cause that would just be heaven.' She grinned brightly, letting her happiness show.

'A massage, huh?' He smiled back and took his finger from her lips. 'I think I could manage that you know, and if it makes you relaxed it's even better.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron and grabbed his shirt with one of her hands. 'Know what else makes me relaxed?' she purred.

Laughing Ron moved closer still leaning his forehead against hers. 'Shhhh, there's children around… don't want to expose them to anything they shouldn't hear. I don't think Gin'd be pleased you know, if Pop went home asking about the birds and the bees… Do you think she'd like that?'

'Not really, so you should shut up now.'

'Yeah, probably should.' Ron smirked then closed the gap between them kissing her gently, and bringing his hands up to hold her face.

Hermione kissed him back and loosed her grip on his shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. It was like an instant click, who would have known that they'd spent almost six months apart. She moaned a little as he deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair, ignoring the tugging on her jeans. She blinked a few times and pulled from the kiss and looked down to see Poppy.

'Auntie Hermione, are you and Uncle Ron getting back together?' asked the little girl with a bright grin. 'Mummy kept saying you would.'

Feeling a light blush Hermione laughed and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. 'I don't know honey, ask your Uncle.'

'_Are_ you?'

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek, sending her blush into an amazing red. 'Yeah Pop, we are,' he said happily.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Well, that's that bit done. Did we all like it? I hope so… Why don't you tell me then, and you know, **REVIEW!**


	5. Getting Out

A/N: OK first off, no Poppy is not gonna be Draco's kid, think about it… if she was that means Draco would have come back three years ago (remember Gin was married then too), which he _didn't_.

As for the bit in chapter 1 about Colin and the camera, I actually realised the other day that I'd written that, I am now totally embarrassed… I think it was a case of not thinking properly while writing… something I do on occasion and it always leads to embarrassment. Oh well, I'll change it soon… update chapter 1. All right now that's sorted, don't really have anything else to say, on with the story…

Oh yes, wait! I realised that I never mentioned, the R rating is going to be for later chapters I mean it's really just all PG13 at the moment… Unless I change that this chapter… hmmm, we'll see… hehe! OK do I hear any votes for leather-clad Draco this chapter…? I'm tempted!

Right, done rambling, I promise…

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 5

__

Getting Out

It's your touch it's your kiss

Every night that I miss

When the stars shine above 

That's when I miss your love

Staring at the moonlight just another lonely night

Wishing you were back in my arms

Underneath the starlight dreaming of another time

Back when your sweet love was mine

~ allSTARS*, Back When

It was October; the year was passing by quickly. Outside the ground was littered with orange, gold, and rusty coloured leaves that scuttled around it the light breeze. The sky was a bright azure blue with white fluffy clouds just visible on the horizon, though it looked hot the air was bitter cold, and you needed to wrap up warm when outside. Winter would always be better, it was because of the snow, and there was just something about relaxing watching snowflakes fall down past the window while you're inside warm by the fire.

Draco sunk down into his chair that sat near the window, and crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner; his eyes were fixed onto a spot that was only just visible from his window. The old chestnut tree. At least once a day he'd sit and stare at it, try and remember all of his feelings, the euphoria, the exhilaration, and the excitement of the kiss. The one kiss he'd been craving for eight years. It wasn't good enough, he needed more, and he knew he'd get it. Time was what was needed and eventually Ginny would realise what she'd given up… at least he hoped she would. If not he'd have to figure out some other way to get hold of her, because he would… eventually.

He had his weaknesses, his temptations, so did she… he just had to find them, pinpoint them and draw her in. OK yes, married woman with… child. Shuddering at the thought he slumped further into his chair. How could she have children? He planned to wait at least another three years before he started with the little rascals, if he even did. Ginny would be the one he did that with, there was no one else he'd ever wanted. There was that temptation again… _She's married, get over it!_ No, it wouldn't happen…

Closing his eyes he breathed in slowly inhaling the musty scent of his hotel room. He'd been staying there around two months now, and been back in England three, he'd kept that fact a secret of course. A few people had a grudge against him, held things from his past against him, never wanted to listen, didn't care what he had to say. Wasn't worth telling anyone he was there really. Ginny was the only one who knew and she hadn't told anyone else about him, because she was scared of the fact that he was back again. It made him laugh.

The one girl Draco could bring to her knees with one touch was a Weasley, a poor, rundown Weasley. Laughable? Yes. Frustrating? Just a little. Bliss? Hell, yeah. One thing about their relationship when they'd been back at Hogwarts, it really got to Harry Potter. Now that was something Draco got a right kick out of. What better way to bring your enemy down a few notches than to steal the girl they have a secret crush on? It was more than that now though… It hadn't really been that eight years ago, that fact was just an added bonus.

He'd missed 'his girl', as he liked to call her when he'd been on the run, and he made sure to tell every pub, restaurant, and diner owner that fact. The old conversations at the bar talking about how he had a girl at home waiting for him… well he wished. Supposedly he was meant to have had but it hadn't turned out right. He had had his doubts about it though, eight years was a hell of a long time for anyone, that was why there had been Lucy.

Lucy Parks, a Muggle, six-foot tall, wild curly hair that fell to the small of her back, glistening green eyes… very perfect. That was the only way he could describe her. She had a habit of wearing short denim skirts and tiny black shirts, knee-high leather boots and more jewellery than was imaginable. Always had her face plastered with more make-up than she needed, Draco had seen her loads of time without it though, and he knew that she didn't need it. To Lucy though, the make-up was a self-esteem booster.

The relationship had been simple, the two of them walked around together, Lucy got someone to call her own, and Draco got someone to let all of his hormones loose on. Unfortunately that's all it had been, for show and for sex.

Lucy lived in Australia where Draco had spent around two years, he'd visited the wizarding school there, taken time to explore every practical inch of the continent, and actually do a bit of self-discovery. Shortly after that there was New Zealand, and it was even more beautiful. Just something about the rolling hills, snowy mountains, deserted planes, which made people relax and want to be themselves. He wanted to go back, he wanted to take Ginny with him, he wanted to share his most amazing discovery with the one he loved. But it would have to wait.

Sighing heavily Draco lifted his legs up and dropped them onto the table in front of him, one crossed over the other. He glanced up at the ceiling of his hotel room, following the lines of the beams with his eyes; it was all too familiar now. Seriously he needed his own place, maybe just a little flat or an apartment would do, somewhere nearby. Having a place to call your own was so much better than _trying_ to make a home in a place that definitely couldn't be yours.

Depressing stuff. He moved his feet again and kicked the table before getting up and pacing the room, sometimes he felt like a caged tiger, now was one of those moments. He hadn't had contact with anyone in a while really except for the owner, receptionist, and waitresses that worked in the hotel. Hoping at least for an owl from Ginny Draco had spent the days sitting in his room writing a journal. It consisted of the last four years mainly, but there were a few entries from the final two years at Hogwarts, and then the four following that… his escape.

Stopping dead in front of the four poster bed in the room, he placed his hands on two of the wooden posts and leant his head forward, his blonde hair falling forward across his eyes. He'd grown it out slightly during his travels and it now hung tidily to just below his eyes, enhancing the silvery twinkling of his grey eyes. During his year long run from his father he'd lost a lot of weight and at one point he'd actually collapsed in the middle of a village in North Wales, Llanbedrog, a Muggle woman had taken him in and nursed him back to health. Draco's spite with Muggles ended as of that day. After that he gained his weight back and truthfully he looked better than he'd done even at school, not so stick thin, and just about the right build.

He'd taken to wearing Muggle clothing underneath wizarding cloaks, that way if needed he could just take the cloak off and blend into the background. It was a very handy thing. He always wore black though, it was his colour, along with the occasional bit of smoky grey, midnight blue, or silver. They always had to be dark colours. Lucy had enticed him into a love of leather, but he didn't wear it so much anymore, except for his leather duster. A long black pure leather coat that fell down to his ankles, and fanned out behind him as he walked, all part of the look when he'd been with Lucy. Now though, he was just attached to it.

Swallowing hard Draco stepped away from the bed and worked on unbuttoning his shirt, he slid the charcoal grey fabric down over his shoulders, and then tossed it over onto the chair by the window. He gazed down at his arm and at the fading tattoo on his arm, the skull and the snake, the dark mark. Every time he saw it he felt the bile rise in his throat, he couldn't stand to look at it, but there was no way to remove it. When in New Zealand he'd attempted to get it removed in a tattoo parlour, it hadn't happened, it had just burnt his skin until it was red raw. Didn't help that Voldemort had had a 'I'm going gather all my Death Eaters together' moment during the process, Draco had almost broken down in tears from the intense pain.

Convincing Lucy that it was just something cool he'd seen in England and wanted done was difficult, she'd told him that it was disgusting, and that it looked like he belonged to some sort of gang or a cult. In a way he did, but not by choice. Oh yes, he could just imagine Voldemort sitting in the middle of a biker café in the USA with his leather jacket, pants, chains, and his Harley outside in the parking lot. Wouldn't happen, well it could, but only in a parallel universe… or in someone's very strange and disturbing dream.

He shook his head and ran a cautious finger over the reddish-brown marking; it made him shiver to even know it was a part of him. _Forget it,_ he told himself, unbuckling his belt and tossing it onto the wooden floor boards.

Walking around the edge of the bed Draco dropped to sitting and dragged his hands through his hair, and then lay back slowly. He kicked his shoes off and closed his eyes, wanting to slip into a comfortable state of sleep. It was something he hadn't been getting a lot of lately, she was always on his mind, 24/7. Moving a little he pulled himself onto the bed properly and tugged his trousers of, flinging them across the room idly. They landed in a crumpled heap at the base of the wardrobe; he shrugged and laughed lightly before crawling under the sheets.

The fabric was cold on his skin, cooling down every inch of him, and he sighed happily as he settled his head into the puffed up feathery pillows. His head was spinning, earlier in the day he'd been walking in town and he'd seen Ginny walking down one of the streets with little Poppy, her lustrous straightened out red hair shinning in the bright afternoon sunlight. She been smiling and laughing with Poppy and occasionally picking the little girl up and spinning her around, in all honestly Draco was jealous. That should have been his child in her arms, he should have been the one Poppy called daddy, he should have come back sooner…

It didn't matter now though, it was too late, way too late.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

'Pop, mummy and daddy need to talk to you about something… and it's very important, so you have to _really_ listen sweetheart.'

The little strawberry blonde shuffled on the couch and started twirling her hair around her fingers as she looked up inquisitively to her mother. She was smiling coyly which only made her freckles stand out more, along with her button nose.

Ginny bit her lip to hold back her burning tears, she had never planned on crying, but she'd admit it… things such as her daughter made her emotional. She crouched down in front of Poppy and took hold of her tiny hands. The little girl raised her blonde eyebrows curiously and stared into Ginny's eyes. 'Sweetie, mummy and daddy are having a little break from each other, and mummy's going to stay with Auntie Hermione for a week or two.'

Looking over towards Colin, who was stood beside the fireplace, Ginny took a deep breath before continuing after Poppy didn't say anything else. 'It doesn't mean that mummy and daddy don't love each other anymore, because we do… a lot.' She glanced at Colin again, and he nodded briskly in their direction. 'See,' continued Ginny, smiling, 'daddy loves mummy, and mummy loves daddy too.'

'But why then?' Poppy asked, leaning forward a little and frowning.

Ginny hesitated slightly, trying to think what to say, to give a reasonable explanation. 'Because…' she paused again and let go of Poppy's hands, suddenly becoming very nervous. 'Because mummy has a few things she needs to do away from daddy for a while, other grown up stuff.'

With raised eyebrows once more the little girl let out a breath and slumped down on the couch. 'What grown up stuff?' questioned Poppy.

Now it was time for Colin to intervene, he walked across the living room and lifted Poppy up into his arms. 'Don't worry Pop, mummy's just going to spend some time with _a friend._' There was a slight growl in Colin's voice Ginny had never heard before and she felt herself flinch at his tone. 'We'll just leave mummy to pack, OK Pop.'

Ginny felt her knees buckle beneath her and she dropped down to sit on the floor, resting her head against the velvet cushions as she watched her daughter and husband walk away from her. She watched as Colin hesitated at the door and put Poppy down, whisper something to her, and see her into the hallway before coming back to the living room and shutting the door behind him. A nervous breath caught in Ginny's throat as he stood over her, crossing his arms defensively; she could sense an argument coming.

'I can't believe you're running off to be with _him_,' Colin began, every word laced with venom. 'You know… I often had this nightmare when we first got married, and what happened was that you realised that you'd made this huge mistake in marrying me, and then one night you just ran away and I never saw you again.' With a sigh he dropped his arms and sat down next to her, leaning forward with his head between his legs, shoulders slumped. 'I thought everything was OK, and that's why I sat around and I pretended that you _really_ loved _me_… Ginny we have a child, are you even thinking about—'

'Poppy's all I ever think about, Colin,' Ginny said softly, closing her eyes tightly, the last thing she wanted to take part in was an argument.

He didn't say anything for quite a while and Ginny became aware of how uneven his breathing had become, raspy and short. He couldn't be crying could he? Colin never cried, at least she'd never seen him cry before. Usually he kept a hold and charge of his emotions.

Colin coughed lightly and looked up at her, she returned his gaze cautiously. 'I know,' he said, 'I suppose I knew this was coming all along. But Gin, there's just something that I need to know, that I need to ask you…' The pause that followed was enough for Ginny to break, and she turned away suppressing a quiet sob. He continued, 'Were you always just waiting for him to come back? Did you ever really move on…? Truly?'

A solitary tear slipped down Ginny's cheek, and she sucked in a shaky breath. 'I don't know…' she whispered.

'That's all I wanted to know.' Getting to his feet Colin walked towards the kitchen, not before glancing over his shoulder a moment. 'Just leave… as soon as you can.'

Ginny closed her eyes once more and then covered her mouth with her hand to soften her cries; she didn't want Poppy to hear her. If there was one thing she could give her daughter, that was to not hear her own mother cry, especially not seeing it. Gradually Ginny moved to her feet and hurried into the bedroom.

Immediately she pulled her wand from within her robes and floated the case from underneath the bed to on top of it. Piles of clothes followed, neatly folding themselves as they went and ending up tidily in the case. Ginny reached out and grabbed a picture of herself, Colin, and Poppy off the dresser and placed it on top of her clothes, followed by two old spell books.

It took about five minutes to gather everything else together and then Ginny headed out towards the garden, for a moment or so she watched the figure of Colin pace up and down the length of the stream. He was looking down at the grass, occasionally running a hand through his hair in the nervous style he'd adopted over six years back. She stepped closer and paused as he turned back to look, his expression told her everything. He felt betrayed. He was hurt. And finally he didn't understand why.

'I'm packed,' muttered Ginny, edging a little closer again. Her heart was screaming at her to talk to him, try to explain, or to take him in her arms and comfort him… although that wouldn't really help anyone.

Colin's icy stare dropped back to the grass and he rubbed his arms as if he were cold, then gradually he walked over to her, his bottom lip trembling. 'Good,' he replied, his voice cracking as he spoke. 'Are you going to Hermione's, or are you going to him?'

Shrugging she came to a direct stop in front of him, looking deep into his eyes and trying to find something there, she wasn't sure what, but she was looking for something. 'I'm going to Hermione's, I told you that… Didn't I say that I wasn't running away to be with him?' She sighed and chewed on her lip. 'I know he's back, but that doesn't mean I'm _going_ to be with him, I love _you_, I love Pop.'

'Yes, but you love _him_ as well, Ginny. No matter how much you try and deny it, I know you do… a part of you always will.'

His eyes clouded over then and Ginny spotted the beginnings of tears, and as his face fell she felt her heart shatter. She leapt forward and flung her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply and the scent of musk and cinnamon filled her head, something she was so, so used to. The problem was that she could tell he didn't want her to touch him right now. But she couldn't stop.

'I _do_ love you,' she whispered against his skin.

Colin breathed in deeply and let it out slowly; she felt his warm breath against her cheek. 'Don't do this to me… please,' he said, 'this hurts.'

'I'm sorry.' Stepping back Ginny let her hands linger at his neck, and then leant in kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed back for a moment but she felt him push her away. She walked away reluctantly, there was no turning back now, it was time to go.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco opened his eyes sharply and stared up at the ceiling, he'd been lying in bed around three hours and sleep wasn't happening. What was the point? Why did he bother? It was simple, he had to bother or he'd collapse from exhaustion… fairly obvious.

Sighing he pushed the covers off himself and clambered out of bed, striding over towards the window. He grabbed hold of the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky from the table and unscrewed the top, placing it down beside the bottle. Draco reached for one of the glasses piled up at the edge of the table, and then poured a little of the amber coloured liquid into it. He slammed the bottle back down and picked up the glass, looking at the contents carefully. Swilling it around he watched the faint glow of moonlight from the window reflect and bounce of the glassy surface of the whisky.

Draco slumped down into his usual chair again and gazed out at the night sky, it was all too familiar. It never changed. The stars remained the same. Constantly shining and reminding him of things he didn't want to be reminded of. He took a sip out of his glass, and then with a shrug he threw the entire glass back. For a moment it shocked him, but then his body warmed to the liquid and he poured himself another. He'd taken to drowning his sorrows.

Shaking his head he threw back another glassful and resisted the urge to throw the actual glass at the wall, it would have been a good stress reliever. That was probably his problem, stress was keeping him awake, he needed to blow some steam.

With another sigh he got to his feet, picking up the actual bottle of whisky and putting it to his lips. He took a long swing and then slammed it down before stepping up to the window and opening it wide. The air flowed through quickly; a gust of wind making its way into the room… it was refreshing.

Draco smiled and leant into the wind as it rustled his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't get chance to stay there long though as there was a knock at the door. Glancing down at his watch, he raised a brow curiously. _Who's visiting at one o' clock?_ he thought and moved to the door. As Draco placed his hand on the door handle, he paused and took a breath. 'I didn't order any room service,' he said snippily.

Silence followed, and then a meek female voice. 'It's not room service,' she said, and immediately he knew who it was.

Ginny.

Now it was time to face the one thing that was causing his stress. He pulled the door open and came face-to-face with her, but it only lasted a moment as the little redhead shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly then managed to regain his footing in the centre of the room. Ginny kicked the door shut with her foot.

'It's you,' he stated obviously, and crossed his arms in front of him. The fact that he was half-naked didn't seem to phase her, well, why would it? After all she had seen it _all_ before. He blinked a few times, waiting for her to reply.

'Yes,' answered Ginny eventually. 'It took a while, but I'm here… and it – it hurts Draco, I broke his heart, I've never done that to anyone before.'

Draco shrugged and walked towards her for a few steps, then he stopped dead and watched her face. 'You didn't have to, it was your choice remember, you can't just—'

'I don't want to talk about it!' she interrupted.

Idly Ginny sauntered forward tracing her finger down the side of his neck. He tried hard to fight the shiver and clenched his fists by his sides. She stayed silent leaning in closer to him, and then he felt the tickle of her light breathing warming his skin, making his craving grow. _You have to fight it,_ he told himself defiantly, _don't let her get to…_ His thought train faded away as the small redhead brushed her lips against his cheek. Fighting was forgotten.

Draco felt a smile creep across his mouth as she began a trail of tender kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. He dropped his hands from in front of him and placed them onto her hips gently, and then pulled her against him.

Ginny moved away and looked up at him, her brown eyes burning with desire. 'You have so much to tell me,' she whispered, 'I want to know everything.'

'It can wait,' he retorted gently, before kissing her lips. She returned it and it only made him pull back playfully. 'Don't you agree?' questioned Draco.

Nodding Ginny pushed him back towards the bed. But he spun them around and picked her up swiftly, laying her down carefully. He moved to lie beside her, lifting one of her hands and kissing the back of it.

Silence reined, it always did, and it was one thing they could share. They could sit there and not say anything for hours, it didn't matter, words weren't needed. Eventually though, Ginny broke it, her voice in a growl.

'You're right, there are much more interesting things to do.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Well I'm very sorry about the wait on this one… and it ended up being shorter than my average chapters. I'm ashamed, totally ashamed. Everything should get back to normal update speed again now that I'm back from holiday though, so yay for that small mercy. As for the next chapter, it will be picking up exactly where we left off… and that's all I'm saying, _except_ that… this is me remember, so not everything's all flowers and sunshine yet! Toodlepip for now and go **REVIEW!**


	6. Deadly Sins

A/N: Replaced chapter 1, it now makes sense… amazing, hee hee! As for Draco looking like Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, very good point… I never meant for that to happen, though I suppose it would happen at some point as I'm a huge Buffy fan.

Oh yes, and we're straight in there with the beginning of this chapter… no messing around! Enjoy! I know you will! :) Not that I'm suggesting it's gonna be smutty or anything, 'cause it's not…

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 6

__

Deadly Sins

Got to say a few things that have been on my mind

And you know where my mind has been

I guess I learned my lessons

And now's the time to begin

So if you're feelin' alright and you're ready for me

I know that I'm ready for you

We better get it on now

Cause we got a whole life to live through…

~ Dr. Hook, A Little Bit More

What is love? A question that gets asked many times a day. Can you see it? How do you know it's there? What does it feel like to be in love? How do you know if you truly are? Questions that are asked time and time again, only for real answers never to surface. The truth is, no one knows for sure, we can only guess, and follow what we think is true love. A once in a lifetime chance at pure happiness. But is it once in a lifetime? Do you get other chances? You might, if you're lucky…

Some people are.

'So when you say other things, what are you meaning?' asked Draco softly, his eyes fixed onto the ceiling.

Ginny glanced at him and smiled, he was always so oblivious, or always wanted to play around. 'I think you can figure that out for yourself,' she replied, a smirk playing on her features. She rolled onto her side and looked at him a few moments before leaning down and kissing his lips gently.

As he returned the kiss she smiled against his lips, savouring the moment. He tasted a little of whisky and her eyes flickered over to the bottle of the table before she closed them, floating away in the moment. Gasping a little into his mouth as he grabbed her hips, she tensed her body slightly, but relaxed again as he pulled her on top of him. Ginny rested her hands carefully on his chest and deepened the kiss gently, parting his lips with her own. It was sensational, and for the first time in years Ginny could say she felt alive again. Not that Colin didn't make her feel that way… he used to, but not anymore.

Letting her hands fall she pressed herself against Draco, wanting to be closer to him. The craving was stronger than it had ever been before. Her skin was burning from his touch as his hands roamed up and down her back, occasionally getting caught up in the fabric of her robes. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his hands rubbing the base of her back, as his fingers worked on undoing her robes.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss, her eyes flying open immediately, and a grin lighting up her face. 'Knew you could,' she said happily. But the look that reflected in Draco's eyes made her grin fade away and she looked at him with concern. 'What? What's wrong?'

Sitting up a little, Draco narrowed his eyes. 'Are you sure you want this? Because if you're going to regret this after… I don't want to.' He was serious, very serious in his words. 'I'm sure you know that I don't want to be just a regret to you.'

'Yes, I do,' said Ginny, and she nodded very firmly. Leaning in again she traced her finger around the outline of his jaw, content in any kind of contact. 'I know that, and I've never regretted getting involved with you, never.'

'I don't believe that last part, but it'll do me.' Draco smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and then flipping the small redhead over so he was on top of her.

Ginny looked up into his eyes as her heart began to quicken, she was sure he'd be able to hear it. There was no sign that he could, he only smiled again before undoing her robes in swift movements. For a split second she felt a cool gust of wind against her skin, but it soon passed and she sighed happily. Inching her hands around his back she scratched slightly at his skin as he leant down to kiss her neck. The official verdict, she was in heaven again, exactly where she wanted to be.

Arching her back a little she kissed his shoulder gently, letting her lips linger a few moments as he tugged at her shirt. She pulled back and helped him lift it over her head, then kissed his lips once more. It was soft and tender, a true reflection of how comfortable they were with each other. Squirming a little as he pulled her jeans off she kicked them off her feet and pulled him closer, needing his touch.

Taking a deep breath Ginny closed her eyes receiving his kiss again as he relieved her of her undergarments, again the cool air hit her and she shivered. 'I'm just thinking,' whispered Ginny, 'eight years apart… lots of pent-up frustration, desperation to touch, repressed feelings…' She opened her eyes and looked straight up at Draco, who was staring down at her with a coy smile. 'What?'

'Are you done now?' he asked with a light laugh. 'You're lying here naked and you're rambling. So, are you done?'

'Depends, are you removing these?' On the word 'these' she pulled as hard as she could on his boxes and watched as he winced. She giggled softly and leant up kissing his nose. 'Aww did that hurt? Weakling…'

His eyebrows arched and he smiled slyly, Ginny suddenly had the feeling she'd said the wrong thing. Then as he leant down again she moaned, he was kissing his way down her stomach, nipping viciously at her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her nails into his skin, and moaned again. 'OK I take it back…' she muttered.

'Don't you like this?' whispered Draco against her skin. 'You can't honestly tell me that you hate this.' He looked at her and she returned his gaze.

'Well not entirely,' she answered, tugging on his boxers once more. 'Now get these off!'

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged a little, and then moved to take them off. He threw them across the room and glanced back down at her. Ginny smiled kissing across his chest timidly, and then pulling away she replaced her lips with her fingertips, taking in his recently formed muscles. He was so different to look at now, so different to touch. Occasionally she had to remind herself who it was.

Ginning she glanced across to the bedside table and watched the flame on the candle flicker and dance in the darkness, it was enchanting. Steadying her breathing she kissed Draco once more before crawling over towards the bedside table, she moved to lie under the covers, and then beckoned for him to come over to her. Draco smiled and made his way over, sliding under the covers beside her.

She raised an eyebrow then leant towards the candle. 'I prefer it to be dark,' she whispered, running her hand up his thigh slowly. Then winking she blew out the candle, and the room plunged into complete darkness.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The first thing that flooded back to Draco as he woke up was that Ginny was lying beside him, her arm slung lazily around his waist and her head nuzzled against his side. She was sleeping soundly, her heart beating steadily within her chest and he could feel it against him. He smiled to himself and inhaled deeply taking in the flowery scent of her, it was heavenly, and something he'd almost forgotten until last night.

Now though as he looked at her, the slithers of sunlight glowing on her face from the gap in the curtains, he realised who he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Ginny Weasley wasn't just some girl; she was _the_ girl, the one specimen to put all other woman to shame. Of course he might have been a little biased.

Gradually he wrapped his arm around her, cold fingers grazing her warm ivory coloured skin, and he felt her shiver before nuzzling closer again. She always searched for protection, she was used to it after all growing up in such a big family, and there would always be someone there to look out for her. Now it was his job, even if her family didn't approve. Which they wouldn't do of course. He was Draco Malfoy, and would be the same snobby, devious, stuck-up, evil, slimy person he had always had been to her family. Things such as that didn't change easily.

Draco kissed her forehead gently and smiled as she stirred beside him, stifling a small yawn. The redhead looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled a little before yawning again.

'Good morning,' he whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair. 'Did you sleep all right?'

She nodded in reply, closing her eyes again, wrapping her leg around his searching for a little warmth. He pulled her closer obliging to her need. 'I slept fine,' said Ginny eventually. 'You know I think this is the first time I've actually still been here in the morning… it's a miracle…'

'You're right, we should celebrate,' he muttered, kissing her forehead again. Then with a sigh he moved from under the covers, collecting his clothes together. Glancing at the bed Draco noticed as Ginny sat up staring at him curiously. 'But it will have to wait,' he continued and started to dress. 'There's this huge bathtub in there.' Pointing idly to the bathroom Draco walked to the wardrobe pulling it open.

'Why does it have to wait?' asked Ginny, her voice soft. 'Where are you going?'

He looked back, spinning to face her, and did up the button on his trousers before speaking. 'For a walk, you're coming too. So it'd be a good idea if you got dressed.'

She didn't need anymore encouraging, Ginny was out of bed like a shot and Draco watched as she dressed in record time. After a few minutes she was stood beside him looking in the mirror on the wardrobe, running her thin fingers through her dazzling red hair.

'Ready?' She beamed at him.

Draco laughed and took her hand slowly, lacing their fingers together. 'Always am, let's go.' He pulled her over to the fireplace and picked up the small silver pot of floo powder. 'Though we're going for a walk, we're not walking to the place,' he told her gently, taking a tiny pinch of the powder. For a moment he paused and then brushed the powder off his fingers, looking at her again.

Ginny turned to face him and tucked a curl of her red hair behind her ear nervously. 'What are you waiting for?' she asked.

'There just something I have to…' Trailing off Draco pulled his wand from within his robes and pointed it at her, they needed a change of clothes without doubt.

Tendrils of purple and silver flickered from the end of his wand and wove their way around Ginny, wrapping her in glittering light. A few seconds he just stared at her face watching the light reflect across her jaw and in her hair, too much staring, it needed to stop. With one last wave of his wand the tendrils of light exploded, filling the room in a blinding white light.

Draco closed his eyes a second as the light subsided, then as the room fell into sunlight once more he opened them. The faded Muggle clothing Ginny had been wearing before were now replaced with an ivy green silk dress that fell down to her ankles, tiny intricately carved glass slippers, and a silver diamond tiara. In all truth, she looked like a princess. He pointed the wand at himself and the same process followed, only leaving him dressed in a black Muggle suit.

'Now we can go,' he whispered, edging closer to her and tightening his grip on her hand.

Ginny's eyes clouded a moment. 'Where did you learn that?'

'On my travels,' answered Draco quickly, and he took a pinch of floo power once more. 'Time to go.' He threw the power to the fire, and it glowed a bright and intoxicating green. Tugging on her arm he pulled Ginny into the fireplace, shouting their destination as he did so.

For some reason, Draco had always hated travelling by floo powder, he wasn't sure when it had started but it was just there. A niggling, annoying hatred that always got in the way. He felt Ginny move closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly, as the falling sensation came over them both and they whirled their way through the floo network. He closed his eyes tightly, the feel of ice cold wind whipping around him, sending his hair into a frenzied mess.

For some that feeling was amazing, for him it was like a nightmare. What made it worse, it was very similar to a nightmare he'd lived through. Many things had happened to him, which he didn't dare tell anyone… there are some things that _have_ to remain a secret. Most of Draco's past was a secret, it had to be.

Braving a look his eyes fell upon the fireplace they were headed for, and they stumbled out onto the stone floor, lucky unscathed. Draco jumped to his feet and hoisted Ginny to hers, his fingers slipping on the silk of her dress. He smiled at her genuinely and watched as she looked around their surroundings.

'We're in Diagon Alley?' asked Ginny, looking back at him over her shoulder. 'Where are we going here?'

'Gringotts,' he replied passively, taking her hand and leading her out into the street, 'and yeah, we have to go dressed like this unfortunately… What can I say, I'm an attention seeker.'

Ginny glanced downward at her shoes as they walked. 'Well I'm not, what if we see someone I know, what if I see—'

'GINNY!' cried Draco seizing her firmly at the shoulders. 'It'll be fine, I promise you… stop worrying so much. You'll get premature wrinkles or something.'

'I already have them,' whispered the redhead.

'Really? Well, you look perfect to me.'

He watched as Ginny blushed and then he pulled her to the wizarding bank, getting her to wait outside as he went in to collect some money. He was going to need it. Inside was strangely quiet, but he did spot one person he knew who was just about to run out of the door. Eleanor. Grinning to himself he side-stepped over to her.

'We meet again,' he said putting his hand out to stop her in her tracks.

The little blonde looked up at him, her face flushing a deep red, but then her eyes flooded over with annoyance and she scowled. 'I'd rather not talk to you,' she began hastily, 'Colin told me everything about you, how you used to behave back in Hogwarts, about your family, your history with Virginia.' Eleanor put her left hand on her hip, and held her head up boldly. 'Telling me your name was David, how pathetic was that.'

Draco raised his eyebrows and chuckled under his breath, a small, blonde, ex-Hufflepuff was trying to stand up to him, and it was amazingly cute. 'Live my life you'd understand beautiful, don't suppose you'd fancy it?'

The look on her face told him no, as Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest and snorted indignantly. '_Why_ would I want to live _your_ life? You're a cheating, lousy individual. I'd rather have nothing to do with you.'

'All right then,' Draco said and clapped his hands together, 'nice talking to you, Eleanor. Never know we might meet again sometime, hopefully in a very dark alleyway, when you're all alone…' He grinned at her slyly.

Eleanor looked disgusted and spun on her heel, marching out of the bank. Draco just sniggered and set about getting hold of his money. Minutes later he was faced with a shifty looking Goblin who took him down to the volts to collect his savings. The trip down to the volts was rocky and sickening, and Draco was happy to be back in the bank around ten minutes later. Heading outside he found a very disgruntled Ginny sitting on the white marble steps, her red curls blowing in the wind.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked her gently, sitting down next to her.

Looking at him Ginny's eyes glowed with anger. 'I _knew_ this would happen, I _told_ you, stupid meddling Eleanor came rushing over to me asking all her _stupid_ questions!' She shook her head before raising her voice to imitate the blonde witch. '"What are you doing with _him_, Virginia? Don't you love Colin anymore? Well if I'd know you were such a tart I would have never been friends with you in the first place", stupid bitch.' She clawed at the fabric of her dress and Draco had to grab hold of her hand before she ripped it.

'OK calm down, Gin, she's not worth it.'

'I know,' the redhead said sighing, and dropping her head into her hands, 'she just really annoys me sometimes.' As Ginny looked up Draco noticed the beginning of tears on her cheeks. 'Gets to me.'

Biting his lower lip gently he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. 'Do you want to go back, the plans for today can wait… I mean if you'd rather just talk or something, we can do that. Or we could just… Oh, you could fetch Poppy!'

Ginny shook her head. 'No, she's already confused… I think that if she saw her mummy with another man it would just make things worse. _God_, I should be at Hermione's.'

'And here comes the regret.'

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny asked, 'Did I say that?'

'No, but I can see it coming.'

'Whatever… this was a really bad idea,' she whispered, getting up from the steps and hugging herself to try and keep warm in the breeze.

Draco jumped up, eyes wide, and pointed at her. 'There! See, I knew it, regret!' He shook his head and dropped his hand, as he saw her look away from him. 'I asked you, you told me you wouldn't regret it… So, why?'

'Draco you don't understand, this is all easy for you, you can just sit around and wait for me to break or come running to you… for me to throw myself on you in desperation, wanting comfort or whatever.' She started down the steps, her speed gathering as she reached the street. Draco followed her quickly only to be spun on, an angry flicker in Ginny's eyes. 'And don't start please, I don't want to argue.'

'Oh what is there to argue about? Only that you think I _don't_ understand, and that I have it _easy_! Course that only proves you have no idea in the world what I'm going through!' he declared, and shoot directly in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. 'You have no idea how it felt for me to know you were married, to know that you loved someone else, to know that I might have lost you… I almost died while I was gone, Ginny, does that mean _anything_ to you?'

The redhead faltered at that and her entire façade fell away as she stepped forward and buried her head in his shoulder. Silently he wrapped his arms around her and walked in the direction that they first came in. 'Let's go back,' he whispered, as he felt her body tremble as tears began.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Draco sat silently in his chair by the window watching as Ginny lay wrapped up and tangled in the covers on his bed, sobbing quietly. She'd been like that for the past hour, she hadn't spoken once since his outburst. He hadn't meant to shout, but it was just the way she had accused him of having things easy. No way in the world did he.

With a quiet sigh, he leant forward. 'Ginny, would you _please_ talk to me… tell me why you're so upset, tell me everything that's going on in your head. You're not alone in this.'

He heard a few muttered words from on the bed; Ginny's head was buried in the covers, a heavy sigh followed and she spoke. 'I can't take this anymore,' croaked Ginny, a sob following.

'Can't take what?' he questioned gently.

'You,' she screeched, and sat up glaring over, 'I can't take _you_ anymore.'

Draco felt his heart shatter and he sat back eyes widening. What did she mean by that? She couldn't take _him_ anymore? Couldn't take him how? What had he done wrong? He'd sure he'd done everything right, heck, he'd even changed a lot. And he cared so much more now than before. 'Can't take me?' he managed to whisper eventually.

'Why are you so different? Why can't you be the old you? It's just not a roller coaster ride anymore… it just seems so smooth sailing, just like it is with Colin, it's no different. Where's hot-tempered, evil Draco gone?' Ginny pulled her knees up, and bit her bottom lip. 'I miss the real you.'

'Well, this is the real me now… I mean what, you'd feel better if I kicked you out, or threw you on the desk and ripped your clothes off?'

Nodding Ginny moved across the bed towards him. 'Yes I would, do the latter, do _it_!'

He almost laughed at that, Draco almost laughed, he felt it bubble within his throat, but took a deep breath and kept it hidden. He looked at her seriously, letting his grey eyes travel over her in interest. 'Okay, well that isn't exactly that hard.'

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

'What now?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'That was just so wrong.'

Leaning forward once more, he peered at her curiously. 'All right, show me how it's done then… I'm your student.'

The redhead's eyes lit up and she jumped up of the bed practically diving at him, she paused in front of him and hitched her skirt up. Draco swallowed hard and leant back slowly, closing his eyes. He felt Ginny's hands against his chest and before he knew it she was sitting across his lap, straddling him, her fingers making their way down his shirt. Opening a cautious eye he got a slight flash of red hair and then he let out a weak moan as she kissed his neck softly.

His heart started racing and Draco slid his hands down her back slowly, his fingers moving over the silk easily. He was relaxing into this, it was hard not to, he always melted from her touch.

'Want me to undress you?' Ginny suddenly purred in his ear, hot breath tickling his skin.

'I'd rather undress _you_,' he growled back.

She backed off a little, looking into his eyes. He returned her fixed gaze, licking his lips as he did so, then pulled her back to him, kissing her lips fierily. Falling against him weakly Ginny kissed him back with passion, deepening the kiss desperately. Draco let his hands slide down lower on her back until he found the hitched up hem of her dress which he persisted to pull upwards and over her smooth skin.

Then redhead jumped back suddenly and fell off his knee. 'I need to go,' she blurted, 'Poppy, I need to fetch her, I need to see her.'

'Can't it wait an hour or so? Half and hour even?'

Shaking her head Ginny got up, running her hands down the green fabric of her dress. 'No, as much as I'd love to give you… umm, thirty minutes, I need to go. Where are my normal clothes?'

Draco frowned and then with a sigh got up walking to the wardrobe, he pulled it open and tugged out a hanger, throwing her clothes over to her. 'There you go. Any chance I can come with you?'

'Be better if you didn't,' said Ginny, as she almost ripped the green dress off, chucking it to him. Draco caught it and folded it up carefully, still watching her intently. 'You know what I said before…'

'OK, I know.' Tossing the dress down onto the floor he raised an eyebrow as the half-naked form of Ginny Weasley attempted to pull her jeans up, she tripped in one of the legs and tumbled forward. He caught her quickly and pulled her back to standing, she glanced at him with a childlike innocence, and he smiled at that bringing his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. 'I love you,' whispered Draco as he pulled back again.

'I love you too,' she whispered back, then pulled her jeans up properly and tugged a plaid shirt on in record speed. 'But I have to go, we'll make this up, that's a promise… and I'll owl you. Soon. Tomorrow even. I'll miss you so much,' she said then leant closer kissing his lips roughly.

Draco had never felt so much hunger in her kiss, and he felt himself thrive off it as he pulling their faces closer, crushing their lips together. She let out a moan and traced her hands up the back of his neck, running them through his hair. He picked her up off the floor and walked her over to the door, then placed her back down pulling away from the kiss. 'Go, quick, before I _make_ you stay!'

Ginny giggled and pulled the door open behind her, she leant back against it and smiled at him brightly. 'I'm kinda tempted to stay anyway.'

'No.' He shoved her gently out of the door. 'You _have_ to go, because I might never let you leave… it's better if you go.'

'One last kiss?' she asked gently, stepping forward and leaning up on her tiptoes.

Draco smiled and tilted his head down, capturing her lips gently in the sweetest of kisses. Then he pulled back, and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing the small redhead backwards. 'OK now go…'

'Consider me gone,' she whispered, spun on her heel and raced down the corridor and for the stairs.

He pulled the door shut and grinned to himself. Things were better than he thought they would be.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: And that's the end of that one… just feel the heat. Can you open a window please? Hee hee, yeh ignore me, I'm on a high… just saw some previously unreleased clips from Chamber of Secrets, ooh Draco, Quidditch robes, nothing else needs to be said… ahem, anyway enough about Tom Felton. Oh and pixies! Lockhart letting out pixies in the class.

This is so off topic here, let's get back to it… OK did everyone like that chapter? I plan to get some more R/Hr in the next chapter, may even have another appearance from Charlie… hmm, well you'll all see. So go and **REVIEW!**


	7. Confrontations

A/N: How is everyone? All having fun reading fan fic? Yes anyway… Here we go then chapter 7, I have nothing else to say apart from that I've got a job at last so I haven't got as much time as I did, things may go slow from now on as y'all will have noticed already. Doesn't help that I've had writers block the past two weeks… eek!

Just one little note, if you don't like R/Hr I'd skip the beginning of this chapter. And hold your horses, the detail will come, I'm just kind of… well, waiting.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 7**

**_Confrontations_**
    
    _No matter what they say_
    
    _When it comes to love_
    
    _Two hearts are inseparable_
    
    _No matter what they say,_
    
    _When it comes to love_

_Nothing is impossible_

_~ Westlife, Nothing is Impossible****_

'What's going on? You seem to be living here at the moment,' Hermione said with a sigh, running her hands through her wavy chestnut hair. She was sat at one end of the sofa, her legs stretched out and her feet resting on Ron's knees. 'Are you _ever going home?'_

Ron blinked a few times and smiled softly, and slightly wistfully. He shrugged his shoulders tracing his fingers across her bare ankle. 'Are you sure you want me to leave?' he asked gently, as his fingertips travelled further upwards.

Catching his hand before he went too far, Hermione glared at him and shook her head. He'd been there for two nights running now, as well as four consecutive days, when Ron wanted to stay he really _did stay. Not that she didn't like having him there, in fact she loved it, and they were definitely making up from before. Kinda couldn't get rid of each other anymore, hence the arise of the discussion Hermione was attempting._

Hermione fluttered her eyes closed as Ron snatched his hand from her grip and rested it on her thigh. 'You should really stop,' she whispered.

'Why?' Ron asked looking in her eyes; he looked a little like a child when they've had their favourite toy taken from them. 'Why should I stop? It's not hurting anyone, I mean you can't tell me that this is hurting you…'

'I have work,' snapped Hermione quickly, opening her eyes to give him a stern look. 'In an hour.'

His eyebrows knitted together and he frowned. 'Yeah in an hour, you're being mean to me,' he declared with a growl, 'you always are.'

Shaking her head Hermione moved her feet from his lap and sat up straight, crossing her arms defensively. It was getting stupid, she needed to get some paper work done, but the problem was when Ron got sulky she couldn't resist him. It happened at least once every other day, he just had a knack for it.

'I'm not being mean, I'm just—' she stopped abruptly and stared at Ron, looking deep into his blue eyes. He was looking at her intently and tracing the outline of her face with his hand. She felt herself melt under his touch, there was just something intense about the feel of his hands. 'Oh God…'

'Done being mean 'Mione?'

'Yes,' Hermione answered, voice barely above a whisper. She sighed heavily then crawled her way over to him, pushing him back against the sofa and starting on the buttons of his shirt. 'I'm thinking of being generous,' she said softly, a growl in her voice. She shot him a bright grin and began to push his shirt over his shoulders.

Time seemed to be passing quickly, and it had only taken the two a matter of days to get back into their old routine. Mainly this consisted of spending as much time as possible at each others house, and then in Ron's mind as much of this time as naked as possible. But now it was Hermione's turn. She had an evil streak to her, it just didn't emerge all that often.

Blinking a few times Hermione took her attention back to Ron and smiled again. 'Ron,' she muttered, 'I don't want to go to the Ministry today…' She sighed and then moved a little to lay her head on his chest and look up at his face. 'I want to be with you now.'

Ron's face said it all; he arched an eyebrow in amusement, and his mouth curled up into a wicked smirk. 'Really? You don't want to go to work because of _me_?' He laughed. 'Are you sure you're feeling okay? Do you need to see a doctor 'Mione?'

'Shut _up_,' snapped Hermione, and she slapped his arm gently. His facial expression only made her burst with laughter as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled softly and then moved her head slightly and kissed across his chest, making sure she took her time. A moment later she felt Ron's fingers run through her hair and down her neck gradually. 'Mmm,' she mumbled against his skin, 'I like that.'

'Oh yeah?' Ron replied gently, and he took his fingers back upwards.

She closed her eyes tightly and collapsed against him, smiling ferociously. 'Mmm-hmm…' whispered Hermione, her body relaxing more with each passing second. 'Just do that all day please… I'll be a happy woman if you do.'

Ron paused, and Hermione felt a moment of sadness coming, but before she could say anything, he spoke. 'Saying you're not happy now, baby?' he asked.

Whimpering she pressed her cheek against his skin, and rested her hands on his thighs. 'Of course I am… aren't you?' she questioned him, letting her hands travel upwards a little.

She was cut off by a dry laugh on Ron's part. 'Oh, well, I am now,' he said gruffly.

A grin spread across Hermione's lips and she arched her body, letting it press against his, before moving to sit on his lap, her face only a few inches from his. 'Do you love me?' she asked in a whisper.

'You know I do.'

'Tell me again… please.' She wasn't sure why she was asking him to, but she _did_ like to hear it. Gave her a sense of reassurance in her little mixed up world.

Ron smiled and them leant in to her, kissing her lips tenderly. A second later he pulled back. 'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you too,' she answered, and then kissed him again, desperately wanting to continue the close contact. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his loop around her waist, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She wouldn't deny him now, it was too late for that. The kiss deepened automatically and she nipped on his lower lip a little before pulling back and looking in his eyes. He was looking at her quizzically. 'Sorry,' said Hermione, 'but I just needed to…'

'Needed to what?' he asked, his hand moving across her skin of her lower back gently. 'Tell me…'

She looked downward, a pale blush spreading across her cheeks, and she brought her hand up to her lips, stifling a light laugh. 'I needed to look at you… check you were really here, because half of the time I feel like I'm living in the past… can't believe we're back to… well, _us_! Do you understand what I mean?'

'I do.' Nodding Ron loosed his hands from her waist a little and rested them over her hips, lifting her up slowly and placing her to standing on the living room floor. 'Would you like to move this to the—'

'Bedroom?' she finished for him, giggling. 'And yes, I would… I haven't seen it for at least four whole hours, I don't usually do negligence.'

Smiling brightly Ron got up and pressed his lips against hers once more, mumbling occasionally words of agreement to her. She moaned and stepped  closer to him, bringing her arms up and around his neck again and flattening herself against him. It was one of those amazing kisses, she could tell from that very moment, as she felt a shiver move down her spine. Hermione rubbed the back of his neck a little and then started to play with his flaming red hair, twisting it around her fingers.

Feeling the need she deepened the kiss, moving as close as she could to him, wanting to float away in the moment. Unfortunately her floating was rudely interrupted by a popping noise from the left of her. _Ignore it Hermione,_ she told herself, _just ignore it._

So she did.

She pulled Ron closer to her, continuing the kiss hungrily, and then smiled against his lips as he picked her up off the floor. Yeah, definitely an amazing kiss.

'Don't mind me, will you?'

Hermione and Ron leapt apart and she almost fell over, but managed to grab Ron's arm before she did. Ginny was stood a few feet from them, a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, and tapping her foot impatiently. She grinned as they looked at her, and tossed a lock of her red hair over her shoulder casually.

'_Ginny_!' Ron snapped, immaturely, glaring at her.

She only raised an eyebrow, so Hermione took it upon herself to steer the conversation from petty sibling rivalry. 'What are you doing here? I'd appreciate it if you told me before you just Apparate into my—'

'_Shirt, _need my shirt!' choked Ron from beside her, and the two girls looked at him to see him grab his shirt from off the sofa and pull it on roughly.

Hermione nodded knowingly and adjusted her clothes slightly before saying anything else. It was embarrassing, and that fact was only just setting in. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks once more, so glanced down at the floor. 'Do you want something?' she got out eventually.

With a sly smile the redhead nodded and took an amble step forward. 'I need to guys to come with me to fetch Poppy, I don't want to go alone… plus I need to talk to Colin about some stuff.'

'About Malfoy,' Ron scoffed.

Hermione turned to look at him, feeling a little bewildered. '_What_?'

He looked down at his hands and started twiddling his thumbs in silence, and then gradually started to walk backwards, making a beeline for the dining room. Hermione felt a growl bubble in her throat as her boyfriend backed away. 'Nothing,' muttered Ron a moment later.

'How do you know?' asked Ginny, and she sat down in an armchair.

'What?' Hermione repeated, looking back and forth between the two.

There was a moments silence and then Ginny sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair. 'He came back, Hermione.'

Now she hadn't expected that, she'd actually been hoping that Ron was joking or something. To think that Malfoy was really back was just crazy. Yes, she'd known something was wrong… and it had been wrong for over a month now. But Malfoy being back was ludicrous. She moved her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Then before she knew what was happening Ron was closing her mouth for her with his hand.

'Close your mouth honey,' he said softly.

She blinked and then cleared her throat, crossing her arms, and setting her jaw determinedly. 'So you're leaving Colin? You're leaving him after everything that happened? You're leaving him for something that you had eight years ago?'

'I still have it,' mumbled Ginny as she shuffled on the sofa, moving towards the edge of it. 'Just because it's eight years later, doesn't mean I stopped loving him. Somehow I couldn't see you ever not loving Ron… you're obsessed.'

Ron raised an eyebrow and smiled genuinely at his sister, Hermione on the other hand felt a scowl coming on. Why was Ginny so crazed with Malfoy? What was so special about the guy? Because she sure as hell couldn't see it. Never had. Rolling her eyes she slumped down slowly to crouch near Ginny's chair.

'This isn't about me,' Hermione spat eventually. 'This is about you and Colin, you and Poppy. You're entire family even, Ginny.'

The red-haired girl shook her head, looking up to meet Hermione's gaze. 'Not it's not, it's really not. It's about _me_! Just me. And I know that it's selfish, that I'm not thinking of anyone else, but it's my life, my heart, my everything… and I'm not going to live a lie anymore. I can't, okay!'

'How are you living a lie?'

Ginny sighed heavily again and jumped up. 'You don't get it okay, I can't explain it! Just… please, I need you to come with me, I can't face him alone… and someone needs to keep an eye on Poppy while I talk to him. 'Mione? Ron? Please.'

Again there was a silence, and then Hermione nodded, giving in to her friend. After all if Ginny needed her she wouldn't tell her no. 'Fine,' she whispered in a growl. Getting back to her feet she then latching herself onto Ron's arm, nuzzling her cheek against the sleeve of his shirt.. She saw Ginny roll her eyes, that was typical. 'Let's just go alright,' Hermione said quickly, looking in the direction of the fireplace.

'Good idea.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Smoke and idle chatter filled the Leaky Cauldron on this particular late Monday night, and from where he was sat he had a perfect view of all the patrons. At the bar were a few familiar faces, Pansy Parkinson had been sat there for around two hours now, spending the most part glancing over in his direction. He guessed she was trying to decide if it was him or not. As soon as she did, no doubt that she'd come over to annoy him in the way that only she knew how. She was sat there twiddling a lock of her long blonde hair around her index finger, snub nose pointed into the air as she talked with her, friend, Draco guessed. But then again it could have been anyone.

The man she had been sitting with was dressed in a Muggle tweed suit, with black hair which was plastered down onto his head, and the most amazingly bright blue eyes. His face was round which suited his rather podgy stomach, and he had a black goatee beard on his chin. Draco was pretty sure he didn't know this man, he couldn't do. Unless it was Crabbe or Goyle in disguise, that though, was highly unlikely.

Sinking down into the wooden chair of which he was sat Draco turned his gaze to the door, watching people come in and out. But part of him kept being drawn back to Pansy, wanting to watch her intently, scout her every move like it was her last. Maybe it was her flowing hair, or the way the candle light hit her face as she laughed. Whatever the case, it needed to be forgotten, and now.

Luckily it was going to be, a wonderful excuse for a distraction had just walked in through the door. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived looked pained and was glancing around in a frenzy, and as soon as his emerald green gaze fell upon Draco his face flooded over with a scowl. Harry definitely recognised him. Straight away he marched over, and crossed his arms defiantly as he stopped in front of the table. Draco sipped nonchalantly at his mulled mead, his thoughts moving towards a nice glass of fire whiskey.

'Want something, Potter?' he mused staring down into his glass as he swilled the contents around a little. 'Because if I'm sure, I haven't seen you for eight years, so it can't be something I've done or am being accused of, _can it_?' He looked up on the last few words and saw Harry's scowl falter.

Harry raised an eyebrow a little and then chewed on his lip. 'I wasn't going to accuse you of anything, shows you haven't changed, doesn't it?' The Boy Who Lived dropped his arms to his sides almost in defeat, but it definitely wasn't, and stepped a little closer. Seemed he was getting a bit of his confidence back after being knocked for six by Draco's comment.

'And your point is?' drawled Draco glancing up a moment. 'Not like I need your permission to act how I do, and granted it's none of _your _business!'

Again Harry seemed taken aback, the typical wounded puppy dog look that the green-eyed boy could pull off so well. 'Yeah, well…' Harry paused, his face going blank, and Draco immediately felt good, he'd just won one over on Mr Potter. 'I know there's something going on!' he suddenly shot, eyes blazing a little.

Draco decided then was the time to bring his full attention to the man stood in front of him. He slammed his glass onto the table, and put his hands down flat on the surface, raising from his seat slightly. 'Is that so? And what may I ask, do you _know_ is going on?'

'Ginny's been acting weird, and obviously you have something to do with it… it suddenly makes sense now I see you sitting here.' Shaking his head Harry kept his gaze steady, and took yet another step forward.

'Just because your _girlfriend_ is acting crazy no need to blame me! I haven't even seen the sodding girl since I came back!' He jumped up from the table and leaned forward, they were now only a foot apart, the oak table separating them.

Harry raised his brows knowingly. 'Somehow I don't believe that.'

'This is pathetic… and it also proves one of the reasons why I didn't want to come back here in the first place, immature attitudes such—'

'Did you just say you didn't want to come back?' asked Harry, smugly. It took Draco a couple of seconds to realise what he'd just said, he'd said something to give Potter some leverage. Probably not the best thing. 'So, why did you?'

Wincing at Harry's note of glee Draco rose on the balls of his feet slightly, yes he was taller than Harry already, but he needed to show him who was boss, scare him a little. '_Why do you think_…?' he growled.

'Now you're openly admitting it then, you _did_ come back for her.' Harry's smile broadened, amazing really, it hadn't looked like it could have widened anymore. 'Anyway, denying it won't work, Ron saw you together in the Alley.'

'Ah.' Now that had stumped him… what to do now? Pounding in Harry's face could have worked, or maybe finding something to get at him about. Then it came to him, just the thing. 'So, as we're on the subject, how's the love life Potter? Ever manage to con Ginny into your bedroom?' he asked, arching an eyebrow. 'I know you were just so good at controlling those jealous feelings of yours back at Hogwarts.'

A nerve flickered a little just beside Harry's right eye and Draco saw the green-eyed boys hands ball into fists. '_Fuck off_!'

'Temper, temper… I know it'd never happen. She wouldn't come near in that way anyway… after being with me.' Draco couldn't help but smile.

That though seemed to have done it, Harry flung himself across the table, fist heading straight for Draco's face. But the blonde caught his fist mid air and pushed him back sending a couple of chairs flying. Then stepping around the table he looked down with a smirk. 'What was that? Can I still piss you off that easily?' he asked with a dry laugh. 'It's a nice skill to have Potter, I'll tell you that. Amusing at times too.'

'You _don't_ piss me off! You're just a stupid prat, see how much you _don't_ bother me Malfoy… and what makes you think you're God?' Harry glared and pulled his fist from Draco's grasp, before idly sauntering backwards in retreat.

'I _don'_t! Plus God wouldn't piss you off.' With a sigh he pushed past Harry heading for the exit, enough was enough, pointless fights with Harry weren't what he needed right now. They were very amusing granted, but they weren't of any use. 'Oh,' he said quickly, spinning back around, 'tell Ginny I'll drop by her hotel room later.' He grinned brightly and then made his way out of the door.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: And there you have it, the long awaited chapter 7… I am really sorry about the long wait, I didn't want to leave you hanging like that, practically thumped myself for it. But I'm back on track now, so hopefully things will get better. Anyway, go and **REVIEW!**


	8. Taking Everything Away

A/N: Well sorry to whoever moaned for me leaving it there, I did okay, deal with it! Grrrr! Hehe! You all know I'm kidding… I hope… So, moving on, sorry no Draco this chapter, it all focuses on Gin, Colin, and Poppy… oh, and Harry kinda. I'll get back on track next chapter, I know you're all missing your D/G fix from the last chapter.

Acknowledgements: To my reviewers for being patient with me at the moment… my minds stopped working! *sob, sniff*

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 8**

**_Taking Everything Away_**

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever you need me_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever I'm gone, too long_

_If your lips_

_Feel lonely and thirsty_

_Kiss the rain_

_And wait for the dawn_

_~ Billie Myers, Kiss the Rain_

He wasn't sure why he was going there, or if it would help at all, but a part of him needed closure. So as he stepped up to the doorstep his heartbeat quickened and he found himself a little dizzy. He was more hurt than he should have been by her actions. His actions. The problem was, he didn't know quite why. It was meant to all be in the past, a forgotten memory, a cloud in the back of his mind.

Leaning against the oak of the door, he felt it give under his weight. Strange, it was never normally left open. He made his way into the hallway and glanced around at all the pictures on the walls… he hadn't been alone here for a long time. Pausing to study the moving portraits of family members he undid the clasp on his cloak, and placed the ivy coloured material down on a chair. The girl in the picture of front of him suddenly grinned, her chocolate coloured eyes glittering in evening sun, she waved shyly and then went back to studying the flower she was holding.

Wizarding photo's, the people in them always wanted your attention, especially those of whom you knew. His eyes scanned the tens of pictures until one particular one caught his eye. She was stood in the middle of a cornfield, her gleaming hair blowing wildly in the wind, her eyes sparkling, and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Stepping up to the wall he watched as she spun around on the spot, laughing with contentment. If only things were still the same.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he took a cautious step into the kitchen in search of some kind of life. Nothing… only a jet of steam protruding from the kettle. So there had to be someone there. Reaching the kitchen table it was then he saw a piece of parchment laid out, he picked it up slowly and began to read.

_Dear Ginny and Colin,_

_Good news, we've set a date at last. Millie wanted a Winter wedding, so the official date is now December 12th. Remember Mill still wants you as a bridesmaid, and Crystal can't wait to hold her Auntie Ginny's hand when her mummy gets married. That's what she said, seriously._

_Colin, we need to talk ushers. How are you all? How's Pop?_

_Owl back as soon as possible,_

_Charlie xxx_

With a sigh he put the parchment down again and stepped up to the backdoor, peering outside. And there was Colin sat in the middle of the grass, Poppy sat in front of him playing with her dolls. In any normal circumstances that would have been picture perfect, but this was different.

'Colin?' asked Harry as he stepped out on to the porch. Poppy froze and looked up, her strawberry blonde hair flying around in the wind. A moment later her father followed suit and looked around over his shoulder. Walking over Harry sat himself down beside Colin, and then smiled as Poppy ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

Beside him Colin laughed softly. 'I think she missed you,' he said quietly. 'She's running low on company other than mine at the moment, social butterfly our Pop is. I reckon she misses Jack too.'

Harry nodded as Poppy settled herself on his knee, she stroked her hair gently. 'Well Pop,' he began, looking at the little girl. 'Jackers misses you as well, you going to come and visit him soon?' Pop nodded enthusiastically and then almost toppled off his knee, Harry steadied her and threw a look to Colin, who only laughed again.

'I think we should stop those two being together all the time, they're going to end up getting married,' said Colin, as he got to his feet, brushing the grass off his trouser legs. 'Not ready to let her go just yet.' He smiled down at Poppy, who looked up in return and grinned.

Getting to his feet as well, holding Poppy, Harry studied Colin for a moment; he looked very tired, like he'd been having trouble sleeping… Of course that would be understandable, Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep if he was in the same position either. 'So,' he whispered warily, walking with Colin into the house, 'have you heard from her at all? Any word? Any decisions made?'

'She hasn't sent an owl… not visited…' answered Colin meekly, and he sat down at the kitchen table, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. 'I never knew this would be so hard!'

Harry arched an eyebrow and frowned solemnly, seating himself opposite. Poppy ran off to her room to get her crayons. 'How could you know? No one can be prepared for that, no one.' He paused and sat silently for a moment, trying to think of something – anything – that could make Colin feel any better. His mind was blank. 'Colin, you should take a break, go to your brothers or something.'

Colin blinked and shook his head. 'No, couldn't go there, Eleanor would just spend the entire time I was there putting Ginny down. I can't cope with that right now… because no matter how hard I try, I just can't hate Gin… I love her, you know?'

'I know,' said Harry.

With a heavy sigh Colin turned away and looked over to window, if Harry could be sure of anything at that moment if was the fact that Colin looked as though he could cry. 'This has to be my fault in a way… I'm sure of it. I've done something to piss God off, 'cause why else would he put me through this _hell_? All along I knew she'd leave me for him, I always had this feeling in the back of my mind… no matter how much she'd say she loved me, I always _knew_ she'd go running to him if she got the chance.'

'If it means anything at all, I know she loves you… it's always been obvious,' Harry told him quickly, hoping it had some effect. Colin just shrugged and slumped down to rest his head on the table top. A moment later Harry found Poppy's head resting against his knee, and she was holding out a picture to him. He took it from her tiny hands and looked down at it, on it there was a crayoned drawing of a cat.

Poppy looked up at him, her brown eyes glittering. 'Auntie 'Mione's cat,' she told him with a nod.

Harry smiled and lifted the little girl onto his knee. 'You like Crookshanks don't you?'

'I _love_ Crooky,' said Poppy with a giggle, 'Uncle Ron doesn't like him, he shouts at him _all_ the time… Auntie 'Mione says he's just silly.' Poppy smiled again and then nuzzled against Harry, burying her head in his robes.

He looked down at her and then glanced over at Colin, who only smiled weakly. 'He is,' Harry said in agreement eventually.

Luckily he didn't have to think of anything else to say because the sound of keys in the door came from the hallway. Following that he heard Ron's voice, 'Come on, you've lived here the past four years… open the door! It's freezing!'

Harry looked at Colin seriously and watched as the mousy-haired boys face lit up a little, his eyes glittering. He jumped out of the chair he was sat in and made a run for the hallway. Deciding it was probably best to follow Harry raced after him, picking Poppy up as well. He reached the living room door that went into the hallway as Colin opened the front door, and there huddled up in the cold were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny almost leapt back, her eyes wide as saucers. 'Colin! Hi! Hey, how are you?' she blurted out, it was all so fake sounding, and she looked as nervous as nervous could be. 'Everything good? How's Pop?'

He didn't answer though, Colin just stepped from the door and walked back to the kitchen. It was then Harry felt eyes on him and Ginny was staring at him, her eyes watery and glassy. 'I think you should follow him,' he said quickly, and then walked back into the living room with Poppy.

Ginny nodded and did just that.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ginny was scared, she wouldn't deny it, there was no point. She didn't want to hurt Colin, she _had_ to hurt him. Because the fact was that if she didn't she'd kill herself very slowly. It was selfish, but unfortunately that was something she'd learnt from Draco… she'd picked up on too many of his traits, _way_ too many. Jealousy, greed, sarcasm, among many other annoying little things.

So as she stepped into the kitchen she knew she'd be able to hold her own, after all, Draco would be able to. Placing her hand against the doorframe she watched as her husband came to a stop in front of the sink, leaning over it, his grip on the surface so strong it made his knuckles go white. Moving closer Ginny let her hands fall to her sides and she stepped up behind him cautiously. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move.

'Colin,' she whispered, moving her hand in a little circular motion. 'Talk to me please…' He still didn't move, so she rested her head on his shoulder. 'You _have_ to talk to me, I'll force you into it.'

He seemed to relax a little and turned his head a little so he could look at her, Ginny smiled gently. 'You can't force me to do anything!' he snapped suddenly, stepping away from her and walking to the kitchen table.

Ginny bit her lip and slumped against the counter. He was right, she _couldn't_ force him to talk to her, she couldn't force him to do anything. 'I know, but I just wish you would… we have a lot of things to talk about, and I know they're not good. But we need to talk them through.'

It was that moment in which Colin looked at her, he leant against the edge of the table and trailed his hands back and forth the wood. 'I know Gin, fact is… I feel like I can't talk to you, like you don't understand me anymore.'

'I haven't changed,' whispered Ginny weakly.

He shrugged his shoulders, and then locked his eyes with hers. 'You think that, but you have changed… and I mean a hell of a lot, you're a different person suddenly. He's changed you.'

'No.' Ginny spun around and folded her arms, letting her eyes fall upon the refrigerator. Now he was saying that to her it sunk in how Draco had changed her, she'd never planned to change, not for anyone.

'The fact that you can't face it only makes it worse! That's why I can't talk to you right now!' Colin said to her, she could tell he was stepping closer to her, his eyes burning into her back. 'It hurts to do it, and I just don't think you understand at all how I'm feeling! Because if you did you wouldn't be so insensitive, and try and take away the only thing that I have…' he stopped, his voice trailing off.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against the refrigerator door. She wanted to cry, every time she'd been in that house recently she'd wanted to cry. 'I'm not trying to take Pop from you, but she's my daughter as well… so I have rights to see her.'

'You're not having full custody, no way in the world. I'm not having my daughter growing up around _him_.' Colin's voice was full of malice and he spun Ginny around to face him, she only looked to the floor her heart sinking. 'The last thing I want my daughter to be is a cold-hearted, uncaring, You-Know-Who worshiper, she's already going to have a screwed up childhood, let's not make it worse.'

'You can't say that,' Ginny replied, pulling back from him, and crossing her arms around her protectively. 'I'd never let my daughter grow up like that.'

Colin stepped back again, suddenly looking ashamed, he lowered his gaze, whispering, 'I know you wouldn't… I just—'

'Hate Draco? I already know this, I know you all hate him… half the time I think I do…' She sighed and slowly felt her knees give way, she sunk down to sit on the floor, curled up beside the refrigerator.

'So why, Gin?' he asked gently, also sinking down to sit on the floor. 'What's going on in that head of yours?'

Shrugging Ginny felt a tear slip down her cheek and she crawled over to him, resting her head on his lap. She edged a little closer and rested one of her hands on his legs, silently letting the tears fall. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered hoarsely, 'I'm sorry I'm putting you through this.'

She knew he wouldn't answer her, but it gave her some reassurance to say it to him. Taking in a few deep breaths, she smiled to herself as she felt Colin's hand stroking her hair. Her mind began to slip back in time and she relaxed against his touch, just feeling contented with the moment she was stuck in… it was suddenly time to forget.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: Officially the shortest chapter of Promises Kept… who hates me? Raise your hands! Hehe! Granted that was very mean of me… but I had to give you something to go on as I'm struggling with my writing at the moment. Anyway, go on, go **REVIEW!**

Oh, did I mention there are only about 3 chapters left after this…? Well, now you know…


	9. Searing Pain

A/N: At last, here it is, chapter 9… enjoy, and feel free to cyber slap me if necessary.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *****

**Chapter 9**

**_Searing Pain_**

_I wanna guy in which to confide_

_There to tell my secrets and lies_

_I wanna boy who's genuine too_

_If it ain't your style then it ain't you_

_I never meant to be so tough_

_But I guess I'm gonna find the perfect love_

_Listen to the lines I sing_

Or I won't give you anything 

_~  Holly Valance, Connect_

Hotels, she hated them, problem was she had no where else to stay. Yeah, there was her family, but they wouldn't want her there with everything that had happened, and she was starting to feel bad imposing on Hermione all the time. Hermione needed her own space, and having a three year old child running wild wouldn't help her.

Dropping the room keys onto the dresser beside the door, Ginny put Poppy down on the floor, who immediately ran over to the bed. She smiled and shut the door behind her before taking her cloak off and hanging it over the back of a chair. Turning back she was faced with the sight of her daughter jumping up and down, reducing the covers to an unrecognisable crumpled mess.

'Poppy, get off the bed please,' she said, walking over to the little girl and lifting her down again. She glanced over to the window, and pushed aside the lace curtain with her fingers, looking down at the cobbled street below. The sun peeking from the clouds left slithers of light across the ground, forming strange patterns which Ginny actually found herself lost in for five minutes.

Snapping herself from the lazy actions on the evening sun, she strode across the room, picking Poppy up again and walking with her into the room off the side, which contained two children's beds. 'Right missy, time for you to go to sleep… it's been a long day.'

Poppy sat in the middle of the bed and pulled at a thread on her jumper, before Ginny pulled it over her head for her. 'Mummy,  Uncle Harry didn't look very happy today…'

'I know sweetheart,' said Ginny as gently as she could, for some reason Harry got her riled up lately. They'd already had an argument that afternoon over Draco, after Ginny had had her little breakdown in the kitchen. Honestly that afternoon she could have hit Harry for how he was acting, it was non of his business, but he just wouldn't keep his nose out. 'Uncle Harry just has a problem with mummy at the moment,' she growled, pulling a Barbie nightshirt over Poppy's head – Eleanor had sent it her for her birthday.

'Does Uncle Harry still love us?' asked Poppy, as she pulled on the laces of her shoes.

Ginny sighed and pulled the shoes off Poppy's feet, followed by her flowery embroidered jeans. 'Yes, Pop,' she muttered, and then snapped her fingers slightly, 'now go to sleep.'

With a light sigh Poppy lay back on the bed, pulling the covers around her. Ginny stepped closer to the bed and tucked the covers in at the sides before handing Poppy her teddy bear. 'Be good okay baby, 'cause mummy wants to talk to Uncle Harry with you asleep.'

Poppy smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling down into the mass of plumped up pillows. 'I love you, mummy,' she whispered.

Smiling Ginny leant down and pressed her lips against her daughters forehead in a soft kiss. 'I love you too, sweetie,' she said, and then turned the main light off and walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

As she stepped into the main room her eyes fell upon Harry shutting the other door with his foot, two glasses held firmly in his hands. She lowered her gaze and walked over to one of the sofas in the room, sitting down slowly. A moment later Harry sat beside her and handed her one of the glasses.

'Bacardi and coke, I don't know if that's okay or not,' he said gently. Ginny only nodded, sipping from the glass contentedly. She obviously discouraged him because the Boy-That-Lived fell completely silent after that. Ginny sunk down on the sofa and rested the glass on her knee, staring at the dark liquid.

'Why the grudge still Harry?' she asked him eventually, Harry only looked away and to the window, his green eyes clouding over. 'Harry?' snapped Ginny, putting her glass down on the coffee table and shaking his arm gently. He didn't move. 'Potter, talk to me!' she growled, moving closer to him.

Harry seemed to snap out of it then, and he turned his head to look at her; Ginny peered upward suddenly feeling very nervous. 'Just don't call me that, all right,' he said, and sat back sipping at the contents of his drink. 'It reminds me too much of what you're doing with him, I don't want that.'

Swallowing hard Ginny sat back again, kicked her shoes off, and pulled her legs up onto the sofa, her knees to her chest, and arms wrapped around them. 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.' She lay her head on her knees and looked at him intently. 'Are you jealous?' she whispered. 'Because that's how you're acting.'

'I'm not jealous,' Harry snorted, but his expression and actions said otherwise. He immediately looked away, turning his face from her view. Ginny bit on her lip and touched his arm lightly, a bid to get his attention again, he only tensed and closed his eyes. 'I'm _not_,' he said again, although in no way was it believable.

'Harry, you idiot,' she muttered, pulling back from him, and looked down at the floor. 'Of all the times to get… God, I don't believe this. So you're jealous of Draco? This _is_ just like Hogwarts all over again. I hope you don't need me to tell you that you're engaged with a child and another on the way… this is just, so…'

'Crazy?' he ventured, keeping his voice quiet.

'You got that right!'

'Well you're married with a child and it doesn't stop you,' Harry said, looking back at her again, his eyes glittering.

'It's differ—' she began, only to get cut off.

'Don't say it's different, because it isn't, in no way is it.' Harry edged nearer to her, then downed the contents of his drink, before staring her straight in the eyes. She knew that look, that was the look he'd given her the night he told her how he really felt about her. 'We're in the same position,' he told her.

Ginny shook her head, and then tucked her auburn curls behind her ears. 'There's no we in this, _we_ are doing nothing,' she whispered, taking a deep breath as her heartbeat quickened slightly, 'God, I can't take much more of this.'

The green-eyed boy sat beside her suddenly saddened, his usually bright emerald eyes going dull, and he bit down on his lip. 'I don't mean to make this more difficult for you, and I know that everything in your head is just a big mess right now, but the fact of the matter is that I can't help how I feel still… I just wanted you to know.'

'I understand that, but it doesn't—' Her words were cut off abruptly as Harry pressed his lips against hers briefly, Ginny only blinked and jumped back from him. 'Don't! Please… I can't – you can't – no!' she finished and jumped up from the sofa. 'Are you just doing this on purpose? Is this 'let's piss Ginny off' day or something?' Spinning around she looked into his green eyes with her own brown ones, and felt her heart shatter at the pain she found there. 'Sorry, you're not joking, I know…'

'Sorry, Gin,' he mumbled, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes. 'Not even sure why I did that.'

'Well you did, so it's not worth apologising… apologies mean nothing to me right now. You did it, move on, let's all just—' Hearing the sound of the door Ginny spun around and her eyes fell upon the figure of Draco stood lazily against the doorframe. '_Fuck_!'

'Rather not do that with, Potter,' Draco said raising his eyebrows over toward Harry. 'But I'll take you up on that offer when he's gone.'

Harry slowly rose from the seat, so Ginny darted over to him, placing her hand on his chest. He only tensed again and glared at her, she glared back at him, increasing the pressure in her hand. 'No,' she whispered, 'please… don't.'

'Just let him go, I already won round one. Time for round two… ding… ding…' Draco said slowly, every word laced with venom as he stepped into the room. His eyes were glued to Harry, like a lion sizing up its prey. 'Wouldn't mind seeing Potter run off again with his tail between his legs… I mean he already got shot down once, got to be having a bad day.'

'Don't start me, Malfoy,' Harry growled, amazingly though he was keeping his temper under restraint. 'This is non of your business.'

'Actually,' started Draco, 'it is my—'

'It's not,' Ginny interrupted quickly, dropping her hand from Harry's chest, and bringing her eyes level with Draco's. 'This is non of your business, it's mine, and it's Harry's.' Biting on her lip, she sucked in a steady breath and crossed her arms defiantly. 'It's not yours, at – all!'

He seemed taken aback, Ginny actually saw him flinch, up until he stepped closer and crossed his arms in the same manner. His jaw was set in determination, and his mouth curled up into a smirk, his eyebrows raised in amusement. 'You're sticking up for him? Wow, and there was me thinking you thought Potter was an insensitive little prick that can't get over a crush from school. Oh, yes, and that you loved me!' He shook his head. 'Yeah, you totally got me with that one!'

Ginny shut her eyes tightly and dropped down to sitting, she pulled her legs up once more, and rested her head against her knees. It would have helped her if everything had just gone away, or would go away. So she sat, she ignored them both, and locked herself away in her little world as Harry and Draco argued it out.

'You care about her? Well you have a funny way of showing it!' Harry snapped. He sat down on the sofa as well, Ginny felt his arm brush against hers, and then his fingertips tracing across the back of her hand lightly. 'Just, leave… it would be better if you did.'

'I'm not going anywhere…' replied Draco, and Ginny distinctively heard the sound of a bottle clinking against a glass. 'I'll stay all night if I have to.'

A sigh on Harry's behalf, followed by a few muttered words. 'Poppy's in the next room, she needs rest… leave.'

There another silence, Ginny presumed Draco was drinking something, because the next comment was Harry again. 'Give me that bottle, and get out,' he said sternly.

'No.'

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth together, and balling her hands into fists. She let out a feeble sigh, and then intervened herself. 'Draco, could you please leave…? I will see you soon, I need some time with my daughter.' Cringing at the listless sound of her own voice, Ginny pulled her legs in a little more and buried her head against her trouser legs. He hadn't moved, she could tell. Opening her eyes she looked directly at him. '_Get out_!' she cried, and got up from the sofa, going over to the bed and lying down.

Hiding her head away in the pillows she heard shuffling and soft voices before the main door slammed, following that there was another long pause, for a moment she thought Harry had gone too. But soon she felt his hand trail through her hair, she sighed gently, pulling the cover closer and loosing herself into a sense of comfort. 'This is killing me Harry,' she whispered.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: And that's all you're getting for now… I'm so sorry this took so long, and I've actually had this written for a week debating whether to add anything to it, decided against it in the end. Almost lost my tether with this story I'm afraid… and I've been suffering with a really bad case of writers block where Harry Potter is concerned at the moment. Plan to start a new story to get the creative juices flowing again, but I **will** finish this don't worry. In the mean time go and **REVIEW!**


	10. Saying I'm Sorry

A/N: Firstly I'd like to say sorry about fifty times, but that might take up quite a bit of space, so consider this my official apology. I know it's been almost 6 months since I updated with a chapter and this will probably be nowhere near good enough for all that waiting. It'll be made up to you in Chapter 11 when I can finally find my feet again with this story, this one is a little, well… it's weird to put it simply. The first half was written back in November and the second has been written these past few days.

Please try to keep an open mind when reading this chapter and don't give me too much criticism 'cause it's going to take some getting back into, but the good news I have been back into my writing since January after suffering about 6 weeks of writers block.

Anyway, read, enjoy, and **review!**

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 10**

Saying I'm Sorry 

_Coz you don't care nothing 'bout the things I do_

_Don't care nothing 'bout the pain you put me through_

_Show your feelings from me_

_Coz you don't care nothing 'bout the way I feel today_

I wont let love R.I.P 

_~ Blue, Love R.I.P_

Taking light steps across the blue wash tiles, Ginny sucked in a deep breath, a chill creeping up her legs, and across her body. She wrapped her arms carefully around herself as she felt the water wash over her feet. Now was the time she needed to be alone, she needed to figure out what it was that she really wanted. With Harry adding more sudden complications she could so easily slip away and never come back to the world, she didn't need the pain.

Draco was what she wanted, she'd known it all along… but maybe now she'd ruined her chances. Why did Harry have to pick that moment to admit he still had feelings for her? It was just typical really, the way of her life, how things went. Shivering, Ginny took one more step and then raised her arms above her head. Leaning her body forward she crouched slightly and pushed herself from the floor, propelling her body towards the water, as she dived into the pool before her.

Within a second she was submerged beneath warm, crystal clear water, and she was overtaken by a floating feeling. Breaking through the surface she gulped in the air and smiled contentedly to herself. She knew what she wanted, she just had to get it back… and it couldn't be that hard, could it? Shaking her head, her wet hair fell across her face in tangles.

'You're not that hard to find you know… once I knew Potter was alone. I had to talk to you,' Draco's voice cut through the silence surrounding her. All she felt was pure pleasure in hearing his voice, he sounded amused or there was at least a happy note lacing his words. So he couldn't have taken what happened to heart.

Ginny felt her own smile broaden, and she kept her back to him. 'Who says I want to talk to you, Draco,' she answered him sharply. 'I _wanted_ some time alone, but why is it I get the feeling that isn't going to happen?' She ran her fingers lightly over her own shoulders, and leant her head back a little.

There was an awkward pause, and then he spoke softly, 'Because we both know that you can't resist me… and I can't for even a second resist you, I've always been weak around you.'

'That's probably a bad thing to tell me, I could use it as a weapon against you,' she teased gently. Closing her eyes she heard movement, the sound of fabric folding and the water being disturbed, then she felt Draco's hands rest gently on her hips under the surface of the water. 'Came prepared?' she asked.

'Not necessarily,' he whispered back to her, arms winding around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. She looked over at his face and smiled finding the gleam of happiness in his eyes. Letting her eyes travel downward, she gazed over his well tanned shoulders, until his finger caught her under her chin, lifting her head once more.

Ginny leant in closer and pressed her lips lightly against his in a tender kiss. Allowing her eyes to drift closed, she pulled away a little, whispering softly, 'I'm sorry I did that to you, and… are you naked?' She sniggered and opened her eyes, grinning at him.

The smirk that crept across his features answered her question, and before she got to say another word, his mouth found hers continuing the kiss she'd started only moments earlier. She edged closer, bringing her hand up to his face and caressing his cheek lightly as she timidly deepened the kiss. For some reason she felt shy to do it, maybe it was the fact that she'd hurt him, or that the last kiss she'd received had been from Harry.

It didn't phase Draco at all though, she could tell from the way he returned the kiss. He needed it, he wanted it, and he'd been waiting again. Spinning her body to face him, she pressed herself against him, pushing him gently back to the wall of the pool. She let her hands move up and over his chest and snake around his neck, where she left them resting lightly.

Her breathing was coming heavier, and she actually started to feel giddy, maybe it was just the chlorine… or then again, maybe not. Pulling back she leant her forehead against his, keeping her voice gentle, 'Why did you let me talk to you like that…?'

'Because,' he began in a whisper, 'Potter was there, and if I'd talked back to you, he would have had his fist in my face faster than you can say 'broomstick'. That's why.' He traced his fingers up her spine slowly as he spoke, and kept his gaze upon her. 'But I did say a few things that I need to apologise for, don't you think?'

Ginny swallowed hard, feeling her mouth go a little dry. 'No you don't need to apologise, you had every right after what you walked in—'

Her words were abruptly cut off by another kiss, another kiss that was mind blowing. And she thought she'd been giddy before, it was no comparison to now. Moaning lightly against his lips, she led her fingers up into his hair. She willed herself to break away, and she jerked her body from his, taking a step back. 'Not here… we shouldn't do this here…'

'Do what? Wasn't planning on doing anything…' replied Draco, a deep look of mischief playing about his face. She smiled brightly as he looked at her hopefully. 'I wasn't Weasley, honestly.'

'I don't believe you,' she whispered, and then leant forward leaving a tender kiss on the end of his nose. Then moving around him she clambered out of the pool, and sat herself on the side, running her fingers over the pile of Draco's clothes. 'Oh look… you shouldn't have left these here. Somebody could steal them.' She looked straight at him, flashing him a bright grin. 'Someone like me.'

He glared at her, one of his brows raising a little. 'I don't think you would… and just remember who you're dealing with, escapee of the centaury.'

'Yes,' she said softly, and then took out his wand from the pile of clothes next to her. 'But I, Mr. Expert, have your wand. What on earth are you going to do without it?'

'Wouldn't you like to know…'

'Actually I would.' Ginny got to her feet slowly and swept up the pile of his clothes in her arms, holding them close to her wet body. She grinned once more and then started walking away from the poolside, and then out of the doors nearby. 'See you in my room,' she called over her shoulder, making her way to the lift.

As soon as she was out of his ear shot, a wholesome giggle erupted from her lips, and she buried her head in the pile of clothes a little to muffle the noise. She leant against the side of the lift as it jerked its way up the building. When the bell sounded she jogged out of the now open door, and pulled the key for her room from around her wrist. After a few moments of struggling she dropped Draco's clothes to the floor as she unlocked the door in front of her.

Immediately as the door swung open a pair of emerald green eyes locked with her own. She ran her tongue over her lips and closed her eyes. 'Harry, hey again,' she muttered, while hooking Draco's shirt on her foot and kicking it into the room. With a grin she shut the door carefully behind her. 'Pop still asleep?'

'She… uh, yeah she is,' Harry mumbled, as he rose from the couch. 'You want me to go now right… I mean, if you need anything Gin, contact me please.'

'I will,' she said with an earnest smile. 'Thank you. But I'll be okay, big old grown up Ginny can cope with child… broken marriage, and the other guy.' She laughed gently, and ushered Harry out of the door as quickly as possible. With another stunning smile she kissed his cheek, placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him out of the door, slamming it after him.

Spinning on her heel she stared down at Draco's crumpled clothes and felt another giggle bubble in her throat. Crouching down she scooped them up into her arms and walked over to the chair sat in front of the window, draping them over the back of it. Turning back to the room, she let her eyes glide over the orange glow filling the place from the burning fire.

She smiled softly to herself and then shed her swimsuit and grabbed her robe from on the back of the door, putting it on, before slipping into Poppy's room. Closing the door gently behind her she walked over to the bed and perched on the side of it, stroking her daughters hair lightly.

The small girl stirred, her chocolaty brown eyes opening with slow blinks. 'Mummy?' mumbled Poppy, rolling over a little. Ginny smiled at her in reply and continued to silently play with her hair, twirling it around her fingers.

'It's me, sweetie,' she whispered a few minutes later and then began to hum a soft lullaby, watching as Poppy's eyes fell shut again and she yawned, her small hand coming up to her mouth. 'Would you like to go away with just mummy for a while… and her friend. We're going to go somewhere nice and hot.'

Poppy only made a noise that was somewhere between mumbling 'mmm hmm' or even possibly 'uh-huh'. Either way it was a subconscious yes. Laying her head down beside her daughters, Ginny let her eyes close and placed her hand over Poppy's heart, beginning to hum again.

Slowly she began to feel sleep fall over her so knocked herself from her trance and headed out of the room and back to the main room, seating herself of the sofa. Bringing her legs up she leant her chin on her knees, watching the flames in the fireplace dance about. Once more she felt herself falling away with the moment, that was until she heard someone clear their throat.

Turning to look at the door Ginny found herself staring into Draco's piercing silver eyes, a look of annoyance crossing his features. She gradually dragged her eyes down to find he was wearing only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. 'Found your way back then?' she asked with a giggle.

'One of the girls in the changing rooms were kind enough to hand me a towel,' answered Draco, his lips curling into a smirk. A moment later he smiled at her brightly and then stepped into the room completely, pushing the door closed behind him. 'Where are my clothes?'

She pointed over to the chair and then looked back at the fire, wrapping her arms around herself. 'You do understand that we have a lot of talking to do,' she told him softly, closing her eyes. 'This can't be all fun and games anymore, not that it was before. But Pop's involved, Draco, and I want her to know you, _I do_. I also want her to grow up knowing who her real father is though… and not start calling you daddy.'

'I understand that,' he said quietly, his voice drifting from over by the window as he got dressed. 'Whatever you think is better, Gin.'

'We're going to go away for a while, just me, Poppy, and you. That way she'll be able to get used to having you around.' Opening her eyes Ginny took a deep breath before telling the rest of her plans. 'After that she can go back and live with Colin and I'll take her at weekends, it's probably better that way.'

Nodding Draco walked over and sat down next to her on the sofa, leaning against the arm a little, nervously running his fingers through his hair. 'That sounds like a good idea,' he whispered. 'How was Colin when you saw him last?'

She shook her head and chuckled lightly in response then looked at him seriously. 'He was a wreck, I've never seem him like that, and I'm not about to lie and say it didn't effect me… because it _did_ hurt me to see him like that.' Lowering her eyes she chewed on her lower lip then mumbled, 'I still love him and I always will, it's you I need to be with though and I know that now for sure.'

'And you love me?' he ventured gently.

She looked at him and smiled, whispering, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: And there we have it the very short but very sweet Chapter 10, now I better go start on number 11. Please go and review you guys.


	11. Say Goodbye

A/N: And I return from the dead, bet you thought I was taking another 6 months out didn't you? Well, I'm not. Okay so I admit things have been going slow, and believe me I am trying… So the final chapters are going to be short, but I will get there eventually, bear with me. Sorry no D/G in this one.

Acknowledgements: To all of you who have stuck with me, it means the world to me that you still care about this story.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chapter 11

_Say Goodbye_

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Though it hurts in your heart _

_Is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Though it hurts is the only way now _

_For you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye_

_Oh don't you cry_

_'Cause a true love never dies_

~ S Club, Say Goodbye

'I just can't believe that you're really doing this and when the boys aren't here. You're just a coward Gin, simple as that,' said Eleanor angrily. 'If Colin knew you were here now… It's outrageous, that's what it is. The only thing I can think to say. Shocking.'

Ginny sighed lightly and shook her head, slamming her case shut and jumping onto it to get it shut. 'I told you, El. I'm going to come and see Colin tomorrow I'm trying to do this slowly, let him adjust to--'

'_Adjust? _ADJUST? You expect him to _adjust_ to his wife up and leaving him!'

Shaking her head once more Ginny hopped back down and grasped the handle, marching out of the bedroom, making sure not to make eye contact with Eleanor. 'No, but he'll have to get used to it, he knows that,' she answered softly, trying her hardest not to loose her rag. 'People change El, and I've realised it was a mistake to even get involved with Colin, I've only ruined his life and I never _ever_ planned to do that.'

The heavy footfalls behind her told her Eleanor wasn't going to let up and was stomping along behind her, most probably with her head held high and chest puffed out like peacock. Sure enough a moment later she was rounded on, and the short blonde Hufflepuff stared up at her, face contorted determinedly. 'And _what_ am I meant to tell him when he gets back from the Prophet?' she cried, eyebrows raised.

'Whatever you want to tell him… he never believes anything you say anyway, so on your own head be it.' Seeing that she wouldn't give up at that, Ginny growled under her breath and mumbled, 'Tell him Pop's still with me but I'll drop her off tomorrow morning before he goes to work… also, tell him I'm not looking to argue. I've done enough of that lately.' She chewed on her lower lip and glanced haphazardly at Eleanor. 'When are they getting back?'

'Oh, so you're going to stay now are you?'

Loosing her grip on the case Ginny glared over at her at that comment and placed her hands challengingly on her hips. 'Yes, have a problem with that? This is still my house after all and – if I wanted – I could send you packing right now. So I advise you keep shut,' she snapped irritably.

Eleanor looked stumped and her defensive stance fell away, her shoulders dropping in defeat. She sighed lightly and walked away retreating to the kitchen where she sat down and grasped the mug of tea she'd left there. 'Fine,' she said, a note of annoyance in her tone, 'I was only  stating the obvious, and to continue that, you've really hurt him. Gin, you haven't seen him on days you've visited.' She shook her head, lowering her eyes. 'I've seen him cry and--'

'Don't…' Feeling her breath catch a little in her throat Ginny stepped into the kitchen, resting her hands on the back of the chair she usually sat in. 'Don't make this any worse than it already is. You don't think this hurts me?'

'Well, I was beginning to wonder,' said Eleanor.

Moving around the chair Ginny sat down slowly, pulling nervously at a piece of cotton on the sleeve of her robes. 'I cry myself to sleep sometimes…' she whispered quietly. 'So if you think that this isn't hurting me, that I don't _care…_ you're very much mistaken.'

'Why then…?'

Ginny stayed silent for a few minutes, just thinking over the answer to that. She knew why… it just sounded pathetic. Biting down on her lower lip she looked over at the blonde, softly saying three words, 'Because I promised.'

The two were shaken from their thoughts as Colin appeared in the middle of the kitchen with Dennis at his side. It was actually quite comical. Dennis's jaw dropped open and he slapped Colin's arm, Colin on the other hand looked even more heartbroken than usual.

Eleanor took it upon her self to jump up from the table and drag Dennis away, the questions began as soon as they reached the living room. Ginny kept her head down and listened to their voices drift into the kitchen. She studied the grain of the wood carefully with her eyes the sound of her uneven breathing becoming more apparent. Snapping back to reality as the kitchen door slammed shut she looked up suddenly to lock eyes with her husband.

'Well?'

'Well what?' breathed Ginny a distinctive sob faltering her words. 'I came to collect some of mine and Poppy's things.'

'You plan to go through with it then…?' asked Colin as he lowered himself down to sit opposite her at the table. He did look a mess, Eleanor had been right. His hair was all ruffled, his clothes wrinkled, his eyes tired as if he hadn't slept at all for a week.

She swallowed hard and crossed her arms over her chest, her hands clutching at the fabric of her robes. 'Yes…' She didn't know what else to say.

He nodded, his pale eyes glancing hesitantly around the kitchen. 'I miss you like crazy… All I need to do is look at a photo or see Pop and everything comes flooding back to me, the first time we kissed,' he whispered, 'I remember it because it was December and there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. You were wearing an emerald green cloak lined with snow-white fir and your hair fell across your flushed cheeks in spiralled curls. I'd never seen you look so beautiful.'

'Colin, don't, please…'

'Just a day out in Hogsmeade, a bit of friendly shopping, but then you reached out for my hand. One tiny touch that sparked off every emotion in my body,' said Colin, keeping his gaze low. 'I knew I loved you there and then…The kiss was just clarification, made me feel like I'd gone to heaven and back though. The gentleness of your touch, the way you shook… almost nervously.' He shook his head. 'And don't tell me that it doesn't stir something up inside you, don't tell me that that day meant nothing to you. Because I know different, Gin…'

'Colin…' she whispered again, a solitary crystal tear rolling down her cheek.

'You said that it was just the beginning of the best thing that would happen to you, that you could tell from the way the kiss had felt,' he continued and then looked up at her. Ginny only sobbed again nodding her head to show she knew. 'Are you telling me that was lie?'

'No… it wasn't a lie… it's how I felt… how I still feel.' It was time to be completely honest. She took a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her red hair. 'You'll always be the best thing that happened to me, you'll always be the safe, reliable, good husband who's there in times of need. But that's not what I want right now.'

He laughed lightly and shook his head again. 'Not what you want right now? I'm not just something you can drop and pick back up whenever you want to. It doesn't work like that.'

'I know, Colin, _I know_. Just wish that there was something I could do to show you how I feel.'

'There is, it's simple… don't leave,' he told her determinedly. He looked so lost and so hopeful at the same time. His eyes glittering in the evening sun.

It would have been so easy to just admit defeat, not go back to Draco, to come home again. Back to the people she loved and she knew loved her back unconditionally. No hesitation. No complications. No danger. She could run into his embrace and he'd never let her go. Never hurt her.

Holding back her tears she sat up straight and reached across the table, taking hold of his left hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing the back of it softly. She let her lips linger there a moment as she began to quietly sob again as her eyes fell onto the wedding band on his ring finger. 'I wish he'd stayed gone,' she mumbled incoherently, 'left me be.'

'You don't have to go back to him. Ginny I want you to stay here. And Pop doesn't want you to leave either.'

'Colin, _no!_' she cried and then jumped from the table sending her chair skating across the tiles. Dropping her head into her hands she spun away from him letting the tears fall freely, succumbing herself to the pain she'd tried to ignore.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt him step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. On impulse she leant her head back, looking up at his face, and then gradually lifted her hand to carefully trace his cheek. When he didn't move or flinch she smiled softly up at him and closed her eyes, the scent of him making her sway slightly on the spot.

'Stay…?'

'I wish I could… I really wish…'whispered Ginny as she stepped away from his embrace, turning to him instead. She smiled slightly and then rose up on her tiptoes, her hands laid against his chest, kissing him tenderly. 'I'll always love you, Colin.' Stepping back she nodded her head, grabbed her case again and headed out of the house, not giving him chance to react.

Pulling the front door to behind her she sighed with relief and then let herself crumble onto the doorstep, sobbing uncontrollably into the sleeve of her robes. After several minutes she composed herself and pulled herself up to standing again, running her fingers in her hair and wiping her teary eyes. 'Okay,' she mumbled, 'that's done.'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More A/N: And that's that done, so go and **review!**


End file.
